


Stop: Hammertime!

by Leshaya



Series: Офисный мир "Старк Индастриз" [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Что могут сделать три переводчика, два специалиста по стратегии безопасности и один фоторедактор, если некий мудак (кхе-Хаммер-кхе) заказал убийство Тони?Оказывается, охренеть как много.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Офисный мир "Старк Индастриз" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603969
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	1. Часть 1. Похмельный гуляш

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stop: Hammertime!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213709) by [orbingarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbingarrow/pseuds/orbingarrow). 



> Бета - [Apple of your eye](https://ficbook.net/authors/388505).
> 
> Авторские теги:  
> офисная AU; без сверхспособностей; Стив Роджерс не девственник; Баки Барнс — угроза обществу; Соколиный Глаз описан авторским произволом; флафф; заботливый Стив Роджерс; заботливый Баки Барнс; заботливые все; флафф с сюжетом; асексуальный персонаж; пансексуальный персонаж; обретение семьи
> 
> Название фика отсылает нас, помимо собственно фамилии Хаммера, к [американскому мему девяностых годов](http://lurkmore.to/Stop!_Hammertime!).

Только проведя со Стивом семь ночей кряду Тони разрешил прибавить себе баллы. Они только что проснулись в его постели, он купался в тепле и счастье — так почему бы, чёрт побери, не поделиться радостью с друзьями?

— Сфоткай нас, — Тони ткнулся носом в шею Стива. — Пора забрать своё.

Стив схватил телефон с тумбочки — они с Тони прижались друг к другу, в кадре краем показались их обнажённые плечи — и сделал селфи. У обоих волосы были взъерошены, оба сонно улыбались, и их довольный и расслабленный вид не оставлял простора для толкований.

Стив с явным ликованием набрал и отправил сообщение:

+100 х 8 или 9 (я потерял счёт) очков Тони за то, что он устроил Стиву секс. Не жалея себя. Правда, ребят, столько секса вы в жизни не видели.

Тони прочитал комментарий Стива уже на экране своего телефона. Рассмеявшись, он забрался верхом на Стива, с боем отобрал у него трубку и принялся целовать, пока команда не успела отреагировать. А потом посыпалось...

Тони никогда ещё не видел столько победных гифок. И эмодзи с баклажанами [1]. Клинт вывалил целую гору креатива, которая, видимо, только и ждала удобного случая.

Поздравления настигли их даже на работе. Тони проводил Стива до его стола, где Баки уже поставил кофе для них. Кофе из «Старбакса».

— Для наших героев-любовников — только самая высококлассная херь, — объявил Баки.

Надпись на стакане Тони гласила: «+100 х 8 или 9». Он расхохотался чуть не до слез.

— Мы обязаны отпраздновать это сегодня же салютом из ста шотов! — влез Клинт. — Нас сколько… восемь? Надо разделить сто… на нас всех. И каждому достанется… блядская математика с утра пораньше, — простонал он. — У меня голова болит.

— Двенадцать с половиной, — синхронно подсказали Баки и Тони.

— Ботаны, — вздохнул Клинт.

Впрочем, когда Баки впихнул ему в руки стакан из «Старбакса», в удовольствии Клинта невозможно было усомниться.

— Это кто ещё тут ботаны, ботан. — Баки наклонился и поцеловал Клинта в макушку — привычный утренний ритуал. — Благодаря чему, по-твоему, ты вычисляешь в уме углы? Гуманитарным наукам? Не-а. Геометрия — та же математика.

— Наглая ложь! — возмутился Клинт.

— Прости, Бартон, но тут я на стороне твоего парня. Ботанистее геометрии нет ничего, — подтвердил Тони.

— Ненавижу вас. И вообще всё на свете. — Клинт с закрытыми глазами поднёс кофе к губам и издал совершенно неприличный стон.

— Может, вы в спальне уединитесь, а? — пошутил только что присоединившийся к ним Сэм.

— Или хотя бы в кладовке. — Вошедшая следом Наташа обвила его руками за талию. — Никому не интересно наблюдать за вашими бурными игрищами.

— Мне интересно! — возразила влетевшая Кейт. — А за кем наблюдаем?

— За Клинтом и Баки, — усмехнулся Сэм.

Кейт картинно ужаснулась:

— О нет. Беру свои слова назад, лучше ослепнуть. Ну, если только Баки не устроит нам персональное шоу.

Клинт показал ей язык и смешно погладил себя по груди.

— Ты просто боишься сгореть в огне моей страсти.

— Нет. Просто моя пансексуальная крутость заканчивается именно на тебе.

— Ты ранила меня, Кейт! Прямо сюда! — Клинт выпятил грудь и ткнул себя куда-то в район сердца.

— Вот, Брюс понимает, о чём я. — Кейт подставила кулак Брюсу, который как раз должен был услышать её предыдущую реплику.

— Брюсу нужен кофе. — Тот зевнул, но всё-таки стукнул своим кулаком по её. Кейт расплылась в широкой улыбке. — После кофе я готов буду понять что угодно.

— Точно, кофе. — Кейт протянула руки. — Где мой?

Баки вытащил ещё пару стаканов из подставки на столе Клинта.

— Вы, должно быть, кучу денег за это отвалили. — Кейт окинула логотип «Старбакса» сияющим взглядом.

Тони кольнула совесть. Он хотел было предложить возместить траты — он всегда так делал, если видел, что у кого-то не так много средств, — но Баки посмотрел на него в упор и очаровательно улыбнулся. Так он обезоруживал оппонента, когда был серьёзно настроен стоять до конца.

— Даже не думай об этом. — Баки прикусил нижнюю губу. — Ты сделал из нашего Стиви честного человека, и это меньшее, чем мы можем тебя отблагодарить.

Он слегка наклонил голову, распахнул голубые глаза, перенёс вес на одну ногу и сунул руку в карман, самым несправедливым образом подчеркнув своё телосложение. Баки Барнс представлял угрозу обществу.

— Ладно, — Тони пошёл на попятную. — Но раз вы взяли на себя кофе, вечером за все напитки плачу я. Не обсуждается.

Добившись своего, Баки выключил обаяние так же быстро, как включил. Теперь его улыбка стала куда искреннее.

— Вряд ли кто-то ещё может позволить себе сотню шотов разом, босс. — Он игриво похлопал Тони по руке. — Сегодняшний вечер весь твой.

***

Вне всяких сомнений, единственное, что могло сделать пятницу бесплатной картошки ещё круче, — обещание налить каждому по двенадцать с половиной шотов, да не простых, а непременно из бутылок с верхней барной полки. Тони ухохатывался, глядя, как все шесть кварталов до «Лидо» Клинт и Кейт скакали наподобие перевозбуждённых кроликов.

Всё так изменилось. Вместо того, чтобы оказаться лишними на этом празднике жизни, они с Брюсом вписались в дружную компанию, как шестерёнки в сложный часовой механизм. По дороге Стив иногда приобнимал Тони, но примерно каждые полквартала все так или иначе перемешивались между собой. То Баки зачем-то подзывал к себе Стива — и тогда Наташа занимала его место. То Сэм перебегал от одного собеседника к другому — и никто не чувствовал себя обделённым. Все были при деле. Всем было комфортно.

Для Тони, который даже среди знакомых почему-то всегда казался себе ненужным, это стало воплощением самой заветной мечты: семья друзей.

Этим вечером они одолели только три подноса картошки, но лишь потому, что пиво и крепкий алкоголь лились рекой. Бесконечной. Особенно налегали Стив и Тони: всё-таки праздник устроили в их честь. К закрытию бара Тони напился до состояния полного нестояния, и Стив был не намного лучше. Одолев дверь, они со смехом гурьбой высыпались на тротуар — впрочем, вся компания спотыкалась и пыталась ухватиться друг за друга.

— А ты тяжелее, чем, ик, кажешься, — пожаловался Стив, когда Тони привалился к его боку.

Сперва Наташа помогала Стиву более-менее придерживать Тони, но теперь вместе с Баки сместилась к дороге, чтобы поймать такси.

— Я довезу Брюса до дома, — сказала Кейт. Из них двоих она казалась более трезвой — по крайней мере, она стояла, ни на кого не опираясь.

— О-о-о, Кэти с кем-то крепко подружи-и-илась, — протянул Клинт.

— Платонически! — в нестройный унисон, сквозь хихиканье, открестились Кейт и Брюс.

Подъехало такси, и Баки наклонился к водителю, а Наташа открыла заднюю дверь.

— Эй, Клинт, что будет, если в одной машине окажутся устный переводчик и ботаник? — спросила Кейт.

— Машина с занудами? — предположил Клинт.

— Нет, — усмехнулась Кейт. — Оральник!

Она плюхнулась на сидение, и Брюс, посмеиваясь, последовал за ней. Они, конечно, были странной парочкой, но Тони радовался, что Брюс наконец начал общаться с кем-то ещё: это шло ему только на пользу.

— Ребята, вы следующие, — Наташа ткнула пальцем в сторону Тони и Стива.

— Хочу, чтобы Тони поехал к нам, — Стив пьяно надул губы.

Это было очаровательно. Тони хотел вечно целовать эти губы. Вот как только Стив избавится от лишних голов — так сразу можно и начать. И желательно ещё, чтобы мир вокруг перестал кружиться.

— Отличная идея, — согласился Тони.

Он ещё никогда не был дома у Стива. Куда разумнее им казалось (пока они были трезвыми) заканчивать вечера у Тони, где царили чистота и роскошь, где никто в целом свете не мог им помешать и где их ожидала огромная мягкая кровать.

— Когда ты в последний раз менял постельное бельё? — Сэм прислонился к фонарю.

— Недавно?.. — Стив пожал плечами.

— Ну-у-у что ж, — хмыкнула Наташа. — Лучше уж мы воспользуемся вашей отличной идеей, чтобы приглядеть за вами. Баки, вы не против?

Клинт единственный наклюкался наравне со Стивом и Тони и теперь сидел на тротуаре, закрыв глаза и уткнувшись головой в ноги Сэму. Он громко мычал себе под нос, с особой жестокостью издеваясь над “Eye of the Tiger” — если Тони правильно опознал мелодию.

— Мы не против, — подтвердил Баки. — Я уже затаскивал эту пьянь по лестнице, затащу и ещё раз.

***

Утро — плохо. Солнце — больно. Пить — больше никогда.

Именно с этими тремя мыслями Тони проснулся. Несколько минут он полежал, пытаясь силой воли отправить себя обратно в забытьё. Когда это не сработало, он попробовал пошевелиться, но и тут ничего не вышло — Стив мёртвым грузом придавил его к кровати.

— Мне нужно отлить, — проныл Тони. Голове было плохо. Так плохо. Вообще всё было плохо.

— Ванная. Коридор. Умереть, — пробормотал Стив.

Вроде бы Тони его понял. Ванная находилась дальше по коридору. Или ванная сейчас умирала. В одном Тони был точно уверен: он не собирался после первой же ночёвки обмочить кровать Стива. Такими фетишами он не страдал.

Он заёрзал, и Стив со стоном перекатился набок.

Встав, Тони кое-как доковылял до двери и, держась за стену, добрался до ванной. Он уже протрезвел, просто не рисковал опираться на подламывающиеся ноги: его одолевали слабость и жуткое похмелье. Закончив с делами и помыв руки, Тони вышел обратно в коридор.

Там оказалась Наташа: она несла в руках два стакана воды, а под мышкой у неё притаился пузырёк тайленола [2]. Её фиолетовая пижама была усеяна маленькими розовыми мишенями.

Тони издал стон, который призван был изобразить «привет».

— Я к вам с подарками, — произнесла Наташа тихо, не усиливая и без того невыносимую похмельную боль.

Она сопровождала Тони оставшиеся несколько футов; сквозь открытую дверь виднелось бесчувственное тело Стива, который после ухода Тони мгновенно задрых снова.

— Выпей всё. — Стакан перекочевал в руки Тони. — Прими две таблетки. — Наташа кивнула на обезболивающее. — И проспись. Комплект Стива я оставлю на тумбочке. Он знает, что делать.

Тони заколебался: он слабо представлял, как следует вести себя утром после кутежа, особенно если допился до отключки. Может, Стив не захочет видеть его рядом?

— Мне, наверное, нужно… — начал он.

— Отдохнуть, — закончила за него Наташа. — Не надо тайком сбегать, словно ты сделал что-то плохое. Стив, как и все мы, только рад видеть тебя здесь.

Тони не привык, чтобы о нём заботились. По крайней мере, те, кто не были наняты им специально для этих целей. В полной растерянности он последовал совету Наташи: то ли она была крайне убедительна, то ли голова болела слишком сильно. Разобраться можно будет позже.

Проснувшись около двух часов дня, он чувствовал себя уже почти человеком. Стив до сих пор не подавал признаков жизни.

Тони снова вышел из спальни и побрёл на звук голосов и запах чего-то… если желудок не взбунтуется, то определённо чего-то манящего. Коридор привёл его к объединённой гостиной-столовой-кухне-прачечной-кабинету. Ну, то есть здесь присутствовали плита, холодильник и раковина, но к тому же ещё стиральная машина, гладильная доска, обеденный стол, два офисных стола, диван и несколько стульев. Тони не представлял, как правильно назвать такую комнату. В силу своих размеров она не казалась загромождённой. Просто обладала… уютной многофункциональностью.

Сэм сидел за обеденным столом, спрятав голову в руках, а Наташа помешивала суп у плиты. Ещё в воздухе пахло чем-то жареным — картошкой, что ли? Чем ближе Тони подходил, тем чудеснее становились ароматы.

— Что это? — спросил он.

— Таш готовит похмельный гуляш и жареную картошку. Садись, — отозвался Сэм. — Она брюзжит, когда на её плиту посягают.

И снова возникло это ощущение… дружелюбия? Тони знал, что значит дружба, у него было множество друзей. Он просто не привык к таким её… бытовым?.. проявлениям. Всё это, наверное, как-то называлось, но, пожалуй, Тони выдавало то, насколько тяжело ему было подобрать правильные слова.

— Я не хочу ничем вас утруждать. — Придя в себя, Тони окончательно растерял уверенность.

— А ты и не утруждаешь. — Наташа даже не обернулась. — Если ты собираешься встречаться со Стивом, мы идём в комплекте с ним.

— Радуйся лучше, что тебе не выдали то, чем от похмелья лечится Баки, — предложил Сэм. — Огромный стакан со смесью апельсинового сока и взбитого сырого яйца. Чувак, это извращение. То ещё извращение.

— А мне нравится, — поделилась Наташа.

— И она бы это выпила, — заговорщически прошептал Сэм Тони.

Наташа рассмеялась.

— Вот только ты, видимо, от похмелья не страдаешь, — укорил её Тони.

Голову никак не отпускало, каждое движение давалось с трудом. А Наташа хоть сейчас могла идти тренером на занятие по пилатесу.

— Она русская, — выдал Сэм. — По части спиртного она впереди нас, американцев, на целую метрическую милю.

— То есть на километр, дорогуша. — Наташа повернулась к ним. — И я вчера не так накидалась, как вы.

Она налила в чашку вскипевший кофе и подала его Тони, а проходя мимо Сэма, шутливо подпихнула его бедром.

— Мы с Баки обычно не налегаем на выпивку, чтобы остальным ничего не мешало веселиться.

— Какие вы добрые, — вздохнул Тони. — Только в следующий раз, пожалуйста, остановите меня после десятой порции. Давно мне так херово не было.

Позади раздалось шарканье.

— Я просто подожду тут волшебный суп, — подал голос Стив.

Подойдя к Тони сзади, он наклонился, приобнял его за грудь и несколько раз поцеловал в ухо.

— Доброе утро, красавчик, — тихо произнёс он и поцеловал Тони ещё раз, только теперь в шею.

У Тони мурашки побежали по спине.

Стив переоделся в спортивные штаны и футболку, и это для Тони тоже было внове. У него дома Стив ходил либо в офисной одежде, либо в трусах, либо и вовсе без ничего, а поутру снова влезал в свой костюм. На такого домашнего Стива невозможно было наглядеться.

Тот занял соседний стул и положил руку на бедро Тони, скрытое под столом. Тони обожал такие небрежно-машинальные ласковые жесты. Стив явно не строил никаких хитрых планов. Когда он касался Тони, не приходилось гадать, что же ему нужно: деньги, связи или слава.

И от этого захватывало дух.

— Ты хорошо спал? — Только после вопроса Стива Тони вынырнул из каких-то уже совершенно неприличных глубин обожания.

— Не помню. Наверное, раз ничего не затекло и не замлело. Для меня это уже достижение, потому что в половине случаев я отрубаюсь на полу мастерской.

— Тогда хорошо, что у тебя есть я. Теперь у тебя появилась мотивация добираться до кровати.

Сэм сделал вид, что его сейчас стошнит, и как раз в этот момент Наташа поставила перед Тони тарелку исходящего паром супа.

— По-моему, они милые, — заявила она. — Не капай им на мозги.

— По-моему, они и без моего участия так вчера мозги закапали, что в глазах плещется, — усмехнулся Сэм.

— Ты слишком много времени проводишь с Клинтом, — хмыкнул Стив. — Уже заимствуешь его лучшие каламбуры.

— Если это его лучшие, то боже упаси меня от худших, — расхохотался Тони.

Похмельный суп оказался самым что ни на есть настоящим волшебством в действии, и Тони готов был купить завод, чтобы начать массовое производство. Разделавшись с тарелкой, он буквально ожил.

— Где ты научилась это готовить?

— В колледже. — Наташа не захотела углубляться в тему. — Я рада, что тебе понравилось...

Её прервал тихий телефонный звонок откуда-то из кухонного шкафа.

Стив, Наташа и Сэм разом напряглись.

— Одноразовый телефон, — пояснил Стив, когда Наташа рванула к шкафу.

— У вас есть одноразовый телефон? — уточнил Тони. Стив кинулся задёргивать шторы.

— На экстренный случай, — дополнил Сэм.

Обычно для этого использовались обычные телефоны… но конечно, почему бы и нет?

— Баки? — Наташа взяла трубку. Выслушала собеседника. — Клинт, притормози. Тони здесь.

Ещё одна пауза.

— Погоди. Я включу громкую связь. Это должны услышать все.

Когда Наташа вернулась к столу, зазвонил телефон Тони.

— Не отвечай, — потребовала Наташа. — Вынь аккумулятор. Давай, вырубай.

— Что?

Сэм выхватил телефон из его руки, перевернул и разобрал одним плавным движением.

— Эй! — Тони вырвал у него разрозненные детали, но Стив положил ладонь ему на руку.

— Оставь так.

— Что происходит?

— Тебе чертовски повезло, что ты поехал к Стиву прошлой ночью, — раздался из динамика голос Баки. — Мы настроили мониторинг на твоё имя, и около часа ночи кто-то разместил заказ на твоё убийство.

— За неприличное количество денег, — добавил Клинт. — На ресурсе, за которым реально стоят люди, способные провернуть любую херню.

— Эти ребята не шутят, — подхватил Баки. — И за такие бабки они косяками начнут околачивать твою дверь.

— Но всё будет хорошо, — перебил Клинт. — Мы тебя прикроем.

Тони быстро переварил сказанное.

— Этим должен заниматься отдел безопасности, — напомнил он. — Я знаю, что вы это знаете, потому что вы на него работаете. — Он занервничал из-за того, как все посмотрели на него, и головная боль вспыхнула с новой силой. — Меня с самого рождения пытаются украсть или убить. Мы к этому готовы.

— Есть одна проблемка с твоим отделом безопасности, — вздохнул Клинт.

— Мы им не доверяем, — встрял Баки. — Стейн приложил руку к найму как минимум половины из тех, кто там остался. Мы выяснили, что Рамлоу и Джонсон находятся в списке рассылки с того ресурса. Ничего хорошего от них ждать не приходится.

— Как только хоть кто-то из этих гадов возьмётся за твой поиск, выяснится, что дома тебя нет, — продолжил Клинт. — Они взломают камеры безопасности и возьмут под контроль светофоры. Они разговорят таксистов. Они вот-вот узнают, что ты у Стива.

— Давай мы перевезём тебя в безопасное место. Если сами не сможем разгрести это дерьмо, то прибегнем к помощи важных шишек.

— Будешь звонить Фьюри и Коулсону? — уточнила Наташа.

— Если потребуется, — подтвердил Баки. — Тони, что скажешь?

Тони медленно и глубоко вдохнул, чтобы собраться с мыслями:

— Кто-то должен предупредить Пеппер. Обычно ко мне пытаются подобраться через неё.

— Мы с Сэмом этим займёмся, — кивнула Наташа.

— И Брюс. Нужно убедиться, что ему ничего не угрожает.

— Я позвоню Кейт, — вызвался Клинт. — Она о нём позаботится.

Тони посмотрел на Стива.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности, — сказал тот. — И этим ребятам я доверяю, как никому.

Дело было не в доверии. В последнее время вообще мало кто мог заслужить его у Тони. Просто… он не собирался говорить об этом вслух, но… они были офисными работниками. Вряд ли три переводчика, фоторедактор и два специалиста по стратегии безопасности способны были сделать хоть что-то, кроме как спрятать его, а меж тем он владел несколькими неучтёнными домами, где мог затаиться. Он бы справился и сам.

Однако они были так серьёзно настроены. Семья друзей. Он не будет им отказывать.

— Хорошо, вы наняты.

У Наташи, Сэма и Стива словно гора с плеч свалилась.

— Мы будем там через десять минут, — напомнил о себе Баки. — Стиви, выведешь его так, чтобы никто не увидел?

— Уже продумываю, как. Мы можем выбраться через пожарный выход, пройти по выступу над цветочным магазином, вылезти на крышу и перепрыгнуть второй переулок справа. Тогда мы окажемся за рестораном «Никсонс Дэли». Отсюда дотуда сотня слепых пятен, которыми можно воспользоваться.

Тони наклонил голову набок: и как у Стива получилось без запинки отбарабанить весь план побега целиком?

— Да, похоже, это лучший вариант, — согласился Баки. — Присматривай за ним.

Баки и Клинт отсоединились, и Стив поцеловал Тони в щёку.

— Дай мне минуту, я покидаю в сумку то, что нам пригодится.

Стив вышел в коридор. Сэм тоже встал, открыл холодильник, порылся в отсеке для овощей, что ли, и вытащил пистолет.

— Вау, — вырвалось у Тони. — Не думал, что пули — это секретный ингредиент похмельного гуляша.

— Пушка Сэма — скорее аперитив, — Наташа слегка ухмыльнулась. — Отодвинься-ка. Я покажу тебе десерт.

Она дождалась, пока Тони выполнит просьбу, пошарила под столом, резко повернула что-то и потащила на себя.

— Потайной ящик… — восхищённо прошептал Тони.

Перед ним предстал десяток пистолетов и россыпь разнообразных боеприпасов. Все они были ему знакомы. Такую коллекцию не купишь в магазине за углом. Её можно достать разве что в ближайшем русском арсенале.

— Вы же переводчики, — Тони поднял недоумённый взгляд.

— У нас много талантов, — пожала плечами Наташа.

Взяв один из стволов, она зарядила его настолько быстро и ловко, что, казалось, могла бы сделать это даже с завязанными глазами.

Стив вернулся с дорожной сумкой на плече — и тоже с пушкой в руке.

Наташа достала из своего потайного ящика ещё один пистолет и протянула его Тони:

— Полагаю, ты знаешь, как им пользоваться.

— Я умел их собирать, когда мои ровесники ещё с погремушками играли. Я не застрелю никого, кого не хотел бы застрелить.

— Хорошо. — Стив протяжно выдохнул. — Тогда идём.

Полный сюр — но, надев чужую толстовку с кепкой и взяв пистолет, Тони следом за Стивом вылез в окно и прошёл-прополз-проскочил-пробрался через лабиринт из пожарных выходов, узких выступов и даже одной крыши. Впрочем, в объектив камер они действительно не попали. Похоже, Стив знал расположение каждой потенциальной угрозы и прилагал все усилия, чтобы их избежать.

— Вы что, все были спецагентами? — пропыхтел Тони, когда Стив схватил его за руку, помогая удержать равновесие.

От земли их отделяла последняя лестница.

— Вроде того. Я собирался тебе рассказать. О том, где и как служил. Просто мы…

— Ещё не совсем в тех отношениях, — Тони спас его от неловкости. — Всё хорошо. Я не расстраиваюсь. Злиться на тех, кто пытается тебя защитить, — последнее дело.

Стив пропустил его вперёд и пристально следил за переулком, пока Тони не встал ногами на твёрдую землю. Только тогда Стив к нему присоединился. За мусорными баками их было совсем не видно.

— Ты знаешь, куда нас повезут? — поинтересовался Тони.

Улыбнувшись, Стив приобнял его за поясницу и подтянул к себе.

— Догадываюсь. Если это то, о чём я думаю, более безопасного места тебе не сыскать.

В глазах Стива затаилась чертовщинка; похоже, Тони что-то упускал.

— Я об этом ещё пожалею, да?

— Не знаю. Зависит от того, как ты относишься к старикам. Лично я считаю, что они замечательные.

***

Две минуты спустя их нашёл Клинт.

— Баки одолжил машину, — сообщил он вместо приветствия.

Тони и хотел бы уточнить, что он подразумевал под «одолжил», но его внимание приковало обёрнутое в бумагу тако в руке Клинта.

— Вы что, заходили в «Торо-Тако-Стэнд»?

Клинт принял оскорблённый вид.

— Для вас мы тоже взяли! Или вы собирались отправиться голодными?

— Нас похмельным гуляшом угостили, — судя по голосу Стива, он дразнился.

— О-о-о, гуляш, — тихо проскулил Клинт. — Так нечестно. Когда я в следующий раз так напьюсь, то поеду к вам. Меня можно обнимать с обеих сторон.

— То есть ты собираешься занять середину? — Тони двинулся следом за Клинтом, который осторожно повёл их по переулку. Заряженные пистолеты в руках придавали разговору особую странность, но Клинта и Стива это, казалось, не тревожило. — Вот так запросто?

— Я создан для середины. Я секси-сэндвич с повышенным...

— Нет. — Стив подпихнул Клинта. — Я своим не делюсь.

Он не повышал голос, но последние слова упали весомо и непререкаемо.

— Боже правый, вы всерьёз решили поцапаться из-за обнимашек, пока мы спасаем мне жизнь бегством? С тако? Да кто вы вообще такие?

Стив с Клинтом виновато переглянулись.

— Нам нет нужды сохранять постные мины, чтобы обеспечивать тебе безопасность, — мягко пояснил Клинт. И чёрт побери — он действительно как будто оправдывался. — Нам даже сон не помеха. Стив был…

— Это засекречено, — прервал его Стив. — Честно. Я всё расскажу, но позже.

Клинт кивнул:

— Так точно, капитан.

— Супер. Теперь, помимо всего прочего, у меня на весь день в голове застряла песня из «Губки Боба» [3], — пожаловался Тони.

***

Баки ждал их в тёмной помятой «Импале», аккуратно припаркованной вне зоны видимости камер. Тони открыл заднюю дверь; изнутри пахнуло тако.

— Э-э-э, тут вот какое дело, — замялся Баки. — Вам со Стивом нужно залезть в багажник.

Конечно, ведь это никогда ни к чему плохому не приводило.

Тони знал — и верил, — что Клинт, Баки и Стив не желают ему вреда. Но чем дальше, тем более странно всё становилось. И… если подумать, их дружбой можно было воспользоваться, чтобы похитить или убить его…

— Всё будет хорошо, — Стив смотрел на Тони с искренней решимостью щенка бассет-хаунда.

И всё же недоверие, которое взращивалось в Тони с рождения, никуда не делось. Сколько раз Говард говорил ему, что нельзя полагаться ни на кого, кроме семьи? Что друзья — это для тех, кто не родился Старком? Сколько раз Тони отталкивал от себя людей, потому что веры в нём не было ни на грош?

Баки открыл багажник.

— Доверься мне. — Стив протянул руку Тони.

Тони зажмурился на миг. Попытался отогнать мысли о том, как часто он слышал это от Оби. О том, как ему будет больно, если Стив возится с ним в своих целях. И снова решился взглянуть на него. Стив, чёрт побери, смотрел так, будто Тони каждую ночь зажигает ему луну. Как будто Тони — это первый ласковый луч солнца весной. Как будто, что бы Тони ни решил, Стив будет его защищать.

— Так и быть. Давайте провернём эту херню.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:  
> [1] Эмодзи с баклажанами символически обозначают мужской половой орган, а эмодзи с персиками, соответственно, женский. Я обожаю интернет (с).  
> [2] Тайленол — самое распространённое американское обезболивающее.  
> [3] Песня из «Губки Боба» — имеется в виду [вот эта](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DhCMBfkQTb8), в начале там как раз дети орут «Так точно, капитан». Не благодарите.


	2. Часть 2. Багажник с тако

Тони совершил огромную ошибку. Его телефон остался валяться разобранным на столе в квартире Стива. Никто не знал, где он, кроме тех, кто находился в этой машине. В машине, пропахшей тако и землёй. А точнее, тако и влажной могильной землёй — именно так Тони опишет этот аромат, когда ему придётся (неминуемо и позорно) пересказать нью-йоркской полиции свои злоключения.

По крайней мере, в багажнике было не тесно. Да, руками-ногами не помашешь, но они со Стивом не чувствовали себя как сельди в бочке. Хоть какое-то утешение. Впрочем, ещё этот заменивший жизнь бардак скрашивало то, что в багажнике не валялась лопата. Значит, ребята, если только не собирались рыть яму руками, не планировали прямо сейчас убивать его и закапывать. И, наверное, вообще не планировали убивать.

Мозг никак не мог прийти к окончательному решению. Эмоции на головокружительной скорости метались от страха к уверенности и обратно. Тони сам себе казался колеблющимся маятником, каруселью дурных предчувствий. Ведь — вполне возможно — он не просчитался, рискнув довериться. Всего час назад он готов был пойти за Стивом хоть на край земли.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не катафалк, — попросил Тони окружающую тьму.

Раздался громкий хруст: Стив попробовал свой поджаристый тако. Почему-то у Тони вырвался немного истеричный смешок. Его заперли в багажнике чёртова смертоносного корыта, а где-то в полуфуте Стив Роджерс ничтоже сумняшеся устроил себе перекус.

— С каждой секундой мне всё более стрёмно, — пожаловался Тони, послушав немного, как Стив жуёт.

— Прости! Прости! — всполошился Стив. Он не успел ещё проглотить, поэтому вышло невнятно. — Я не хотел говорить с набитым ртом, а ты обратился ко мне как раз когда я уже откусил, да побольше. — Его голос был полон раскаяния. — Никого мы не хоронили. Это запах перегноя, что ли? И мы… не причиним тебе вреда. Я никому не позволю причинить тебе вреда.

Зашуршала обёртка, и Стив немного сдвинулся. Спустя несколько секунд вспыхнул экран телефона, осветив багажник.

— Надо было сразу же так сделать. Прости. — Стив выглядел искренне виноватым. Он не лукавил. — У меня до сих пор голова болит. Я думал, тако поможет.

Тони в душе не представлял, какая польза в такой ситуации от тако, но Стив, похоже, настолько твёрдо верил в его силу, что невольно захотелось последовать его примеру.

— Дай-ка мне один. Господи, — вздохнул Тони, — пусть они будут волшебными.

— Осторожнее, не подавись. — Стив передал ему промасленный комок. — У нас с тобой не лучшая поза для приёма пищи.

Что ж… если бы они собирались убить его, вряд ли Стив беспокоился бы о таких мелочах, верно?

— Не хочу показаться неблагодарным, но мне просто… нужно знать. Всё это по-настоящему? Потому что если нет, то лучше скажи мне сейчас. Я организую передачу выкупа. Это…

Если со Стивом всё было подстроено, то Тони ждёт пучина адской боли. Положа руку на сердце, вот от чего всё мучительно сжималось в груди. Не от неизбывных подозрений. Не от доставшегося в наследство от Оби ощущения предательства. От понимания, что их отношения со Стивом могли оказаться сплошной ложью. Тони сильно сомневался, что оправится после такого. Найдётся ли в мире достаточно алкоголя, чтобы залить эту боль?

— У нас есть страховой фонд, — заставил себя продолжить Тони. — Вы получите деньги, и я дам вам фору, чтобы вы успели убраться из страны.

Стива сперва охватило смятение — но потом его лицо смягчилось, и он ласково сжал бедро Тони.

— Мы на стороне добра. К тому же твой пистолет по-прежнему при тебе, так? Я не хочу, чтобы тебе казалось, что мы держим тебя тут против воли. Можешь с моего же разрешения застрелить меня, если я вдруг совершу какую-нибудь… гнусность.

Стив выглядел как последний человек, способный на гнусность, и Тони почувствовал себя полным идиотом, потому что у него и правда была пушка. Взяв её у Наташи, он заткнул её сзади за пояс джинсов — и в панике забыл, что она там.

Где-то к северу отсюда Говард Старк от стыда за сына перевернулся в гробу.

— При мне, — подтвердил Тони. — Просто не хотелось бы стрелять в парня, с которым я регулярно сплю. Такой себе постельный этикет. На этот счёт мисс Мэннерс [4] написала несколько заметок в свою колонку. Ты, наверное, не читал их, но с ними определённо стоит ознакомиться.

— Какое счастье, что ты такой вежливый.

Тони кивнул.

— Прости, что так перепугался.

— Мы лежим в багажнике машины, в котором пахнет как на кладбище. Наверное, я бы больше волновался, если бы ты не испугался. Давай начнём всё сначала?

— Не помешало бы.

— Баки везёт нас к своей бабушке. После того, как умерла моя мама, я немного жил у них. Безопаснее места мы не знаем.

Тони переварил сказанное.

— Ладно. А что насчёт тебя? О чём таком секретном заикнулся Клинт?

Стив немного напрягся.

— Клянусь, я расскажу тебе всю историю от начала и до конца, просто… — Он сделал паузу. Его глаза выдавали неловкость. И вину. И даже лёгкий страх. — Пожалуйста, подожди немного. Я не скрываю ничего плохого. Ну, ничего плохого лично для тебя.

Стив выглядел таким несчастным, что Тони на раздумья хватило одной секунды.

— Я подожду.

Воцарилась тишина. Стив погрузился в свои мысли, а тёмный багажник не располагал к светлым воспоминаниям.

— Расскажи про бабушку, — попросил Тони и положил ладонь на руку Стива, возвращая его в настоящее. — Какая она?

Стив расслабился.

— Ну, она уже год пристаёт ко мне, чтобы я привёл кого-нибудь домой на обед. Понимаю, сейчас для этого не самые хорошие обстоятельства, но я рад, что она познакомится с тобой.

Придвинувшись поближе, Стив закинул свою ногу поверх ноги Тони. Он вроде бы собирался что-то добавить, но машина плавно остановилась — и он промолчал.

— Как думаешь, я ей понравлюсь? — Тони снова занервничал, но уже совсем по иному поводу. Он и при лучшем раскладе плохо ладил с стариками. А сейчас явно был не лучший расклад.

— Она полюбит тебя. Да и как можно тебя не полюбить?

— Ты удивишься.

Интерлюдия 1

— Тони наверняка перестраховывается, но всё равно спасибо. — Пеппер сидела за своим столом и немедленно срываться с места, похоже, не собиралась.

— Сегодня суббота. Разве у тебя не выходной? — поинтересовался Сэм.

Пеппер, нахмурившись, посмотрела на экран своего планшета.

— По факту у меня нет выходных.

— Но ты ведь можешь его себе устроить? — спросила Наташа. — Отложить дела?

Пеппер задумалась.

— В принципе, да, если вам так срочно нужно вытащить меня отсюда. Эти договора я могу посмотреть где угодно.

— Или можешь послать их к чёрту и пойти в спа вместе со мной и Сэмом, — предложила Наташа. — Мы знаем безопасное место.

— И у нас карт-бланш тратить столько, сколько нужно, чтобы выманить тебя из кабинета, — добавил Сэм.

— ...послать к чёрту, — тихо повторила Пеппер, как будто впервые узнала о такой возможности и теперь пыталась примерить её на себя. Дважды смахнув пальцем по экрану, она медленно выдохнула. — Отлично. Да. К чёрту. Идём в спа. Но давайте сперва заглянем в обувной?

— Без проблем, — кивнул Сэм.

Наташа достала телефон и написала сообщение Клинту и Баки.

Нат: Миссия выполнена. Заодно я нашла себе нового лучшего друга. Бай-бай, лузеры.

Ответ Клинта не заставил себя ждать.

Клинт: Обидно, но справедливо. Спорим, у неё волосы пахнут золотом?

Баки: Будь на связи.

Клинт: ПОНЮХАЙ ЕЁ. Я ДОЛЖЕН ЗНАТЬ.

***

Когда багажник открылся, Тони сел и тут же заморгал: глазам надо было привыкнуть к яркому солнечному свету.

Перед ним предстал ряд сросшихся стенами кирпичных домов, одним из которых, похоже, и был дом бабушки. Все двери покрывала почти одинаковая зелёная краска, только где-то она поблекла немного сильнее. Чуть ли не под каждым окном бушевали цветы, а шпалеры увивал плющ.

— Твоя бабушка живёт на улице Сезам? — съехидничал Тони.

— Дружище, ты ещё и половины здешних чудес не увидел. — Баки подал Тони руку, помогая спуститься на землю. — Вот погоди, пока познакомишься с обитателем нашей мусорки [5].

Как только Тони твёрдо встал на ноги, Клинт принялся его отряхивать, энергично похлопывая по груди и ногам.

— Отс-с-стань, — наконец оттолкнув его, прошипел Тони.

Клинт упрямо шлёпнул его по заднице, и тогда уже Стив оттолкнул разбушевавшегося друга — беззлобно, но чтобы наверняка. Последние опасения, поселившиеся в Тони за время поездки в багажнике, развеялись. Никакие это были не киллеры, похитители или мафиози, а всё те же его друзья — невероятные придурки.

— Что ещё мне нужно знать? — спросил Тони, пока они поднимались на крыльцо.

— Ба любит, когда окружающие разговаривают как пираты, — с самым серьезным видом заявил Клинт. — Так что вот. Разбуди в себе пирата.

— И всегда говори о себе в третьем лице, — у Баки, как он ни старался, ухмылка всё равно прорывалась. — Это произведёт на неё самое лучшее впечатление.

— О, а ещё сними штаны! Ба ненавидит штаны, — закивал Клинт. Под напором энтузиазма маска хладнокровия быстро слетела.

— Просто будь собой. — Стив положил ладонь на поясницу Тони. — И она решит, что ты замечательный.

За открывшейся дверью Тони ожидал увидеть совсем другую женщину. Та, кто вырастила Баки Барнса, представлялась ему грозной и внушительной. В той, которая предстала перед ним, едва ли было пять футов, и она убирала седые волосы в мягкий пучок на макушке. Искренняя радость, с которой она встретила Баки, Стива и Клинта, застала Тони врасплох.

В его семье никто и никогда так на него не смотрел, чёрт побери.

— Ба, нам нужно спрятаться, — сказал Баки. — За нашим другом охотятся плохие люди.

Кажется, только тогда бабушка поняла, что у порога стоит кто-то ещё.

— Проходите же скорее, дорогие. — Она отодвинулась, пропуская их.

В тихом голосе звучал акцент. Похоже, что французский. Французский в сочетании с бруклинским. Надо же.

Как только дверь закрылась, бабушка обняла сперва Клинта, затем Стива и Баки. Тони заметил, как крепко и долго она их держала. Когда она наконец повернулась к нему, он, переборов себя, посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.

— Бедняжка, ты весь испачкался. Что Джеймс и Стивен с тобой сделали?

— Ба, это грунт для растений, — охотно пришёл на помощь Клинт, делано улыбнувшись Баки. — Баки засунул его в багажник.

Баки пихнул Клинта плечом.

— Да не засовывал я его в багажник! Я вежливо попросил. Даже не забыл сказать «пожалуйста» и всё такое.

Бабушка обернулась к Тони за подтверждением.

— Так и есть. Parlez-vous francais?

Бабушка кивнула, и Тони на безупречном французском любезно представил себя, рассказал, при чём тут багажник, и поблагодарил её за гостеприимство и готовность предоставить ему убежище. Клинт одними губами произнёс «подлиза», зато бабушка рассиялась, и Тони дал себе десять ба-очков.

— Наконец ты привёл познакомиться со мной достойного человека, — похвалила она Стива.

Значит, плюс сто ба-очков. Превосходно.

— Стивен, проведи Тони в свою комнату, переоденьтесь там во что-нибудь чистое. Я пока приготовлю кофе. Ах да, — спохватилась бабушка, — дорогие, не забудьте про оружие. Я убрала корзинку для пистолетов под обувную скамейку.

Корзинка для пистолетов. Ну конечно.

Все разулись, ровным рядком выстроив обувь под скамейкой, и разоружились, аккуратно поместив все опасные игрушки в большую корзину, выложенную голубым бархатом с кружевами по краям. Она была не пуста, там скромно примостился один пистолет — видимо, самой бабушки. Тони и Баки добавили туда свои, после чего Баки избавился от засапожного ножа. У Клинта при себе оказался хороший такой арсенал. Тони даже думать не хотел, где он прятал ружьё с транквилизатором.

— Мой отец зарабатывал изготовлением оружия, но у нас в доме никогда такого скопления не было, — задумчиво протянул он.

— С тех пор, как Баки случайно прострелил стену на кухне, ба завела специальную корзинку, — Стив ухмыльнулся, явно погрузившись в забавные воспоминания.

— Р-р-р, мне было девятна-а-а-дцать, — простонал Баки.

— Лучше уж корзинка, милый мой, чем пуля в чьём-нибудь теле, — отрезала бабушка.

— Это случилось всего-то один раз!

— И сколько же раз нужно было допустить, по-твоему? — на лице бабушки как по мановению руки расцвела обескураживающая снисходительная улыбка.

Точно так же всегда улыбался сам Баки, когда хотел добиться своего. Его упорство растаяло, как масло под горячим ножом.

— Одного достаточно, — признал он.

— Вот именно. Одного достаточно. — Как только прозвучало то, чего бабушке требовалось, улыбка пропала. Тони уже влюбился в эту женщину.

Стив крепко взял его за руку и потянул за собой к лестнице, не дав подольше погреть уши. А жаль. Тони бы смотрел и смотрел, как Баки пляшет под дудку своей бабушки.

Интерлюдия 2

Кейт проснулась на диване Брюса от сигнала мобильного. Прочитав сообщение от Баки, она повернулась на спину и втянула носом восхитительный запах… чего-то, что Брюс готовил на кухне.

— Насколько оно готово? — крикнула она.

— Почти!

— А насколько оно транспортабельно?

— Мне это очень напоминает разговор с Тони. — Судя по улыбке зашедшего в гостиную Брюса, ничего плохого он в этом не видел.

— На голову Тони объявили охоту, и он беспокоится, что могут прийти и за тобой. — Кейт приподнялась на локте. — Баки и Клинт хотят, чтобы ты куда-нибудь уехал. Туда, где никто не додумается тебя искать.

— По-моему, они совершенно напрасно волнуются. Не настолько я важная птица.

— Тони так не думает. И я тоже с этим не согласна. Давай же, всем так будет легче! Я покажу тебе, где живу. Познакомишься с Дарси.

Дарси уже несколько недель упрашивала познакомить её с Брюсом, но Кейт никак не могла на это настроиться. Брюс был для неё особенным человеком — тяжело объяснить, но вот так получилось, — а Дарси — её девушкой, то есть тоже особенной, так что тут было, о чём переживать. А вдруг они друг другу не понравятся? Вдруг не поладят? Вдруг Дарси не поймёт, зачем Кейт платонически дружить с мужчиной в два раза её старше?

Вот только Брюс оказался в опасности. Придётся Кейт вспомнить, что она уже большая девочка.

— Соберись, трепетная фиалка, — пробормотала она себе под нос.

— Что-что?

— Ничего. Знаешь, если что… у меня есть лук. И я хорошо умею с ним обращаться. Я обеспечу тебе безопасность.

По возрасту Брюс годился ей в отцы. Возможно, он был даже старше её отца. Но, услышав от неё такое дикое вроде бы утверждение, он не посмотрел на неё как на сумасшедшую. Наоборот, он кивнул, как будто так и надо. Как будто он ни на секунду не усомнился, что Кейт способна на то, о чём говорит.

— Я соберу нам обед, — предложил он.

Вот так запросто.

***

Вдоль лестницы висели школьные фотографии.

— Ого. — Тони присвистнул. — А в выпускном классе тебе подфартило.

Стив притормозил, тоже оглянувшись на две фотографии с краю. На предпоследней он был насупленным заморышем. На последней он выглядел чуть ли не вдвое больше и гораздо спокойнее.

— Я не сразу привык к своему росту, — вздохнул Стив. — Тем летом я буквально через шаг спотыкался. Баки это бесило. Он постоянно твердил, что меня надо завернуть в пупырчатую плёнку.

Тони присмотрелся к фотографиям Баки. Тот от года к году почти не менялся. Как будто он сразу родился таким симпатичным, очаровательным и хорошо сложенным. Чёртов везунчик.

Стив двинулся дальше, и Тони последовал за ним. На втором этаже Стив немного заколебался, прежде чем распахнуть первую дверь слева и смущённо потупиться.

Тони зашёл внутрь. Комната оказалась капсулой времени прямиком из 2005 года. Из 2005 года восемнадцатилетнего Стива — к полному восторгу Тони. Он медленно повернулся, чтобы ничего не упустить.

Его взгляду предстали конструкторы «Лего», постер Black Eyed Peas и висящий на стуле школьный пиджак с нашивками джаз-бенда и теннисного клуба. Диораму с динозаврами и вулканом украшала медаль за первое место. Под многочисленными карандашными портретами Джастина Тимберлейка, прикреплёнными кнопками к стене, обнаружился ящичек с разнообразными художественными принадлежностями. Также тут были шапочка выпускника и несколько сувениров с символикой «Звёздного пути». А ещё ожидаемо нашлась награда за отличные спортивные успехи — она гордо висела над древним компьютером, стоявшим на таком же древнем компьютерном столе.

— Разочарован в том, что твой бойфренд был таким придурком? — в голосе Стива прозвучала очаровательная неуверенность.

— Шутишь, что ли? — Тони был в абсолютном восторге. — Это восхитительно. Это…

Тони подошёл к столу и осторожно провёл пальцами по модели «Энтерпрайз» (NCC-1701-D) [6]. Её раскрасили вручную, в точности соблюдая все детали. За это Стив мог себе прибавить ещё сто секс-очков от Тони Старка.

— Это невероятно.

Стив открыл шкаф и, начав доставать оттуда одежду, недоверчиво сказал:

— Ты, похоже, единственный, кто так считает.

Какая нелепость. Тони отдал бы правую руку, лишь бы в старшей школе у него был такой друг, как Стив. Лишь бы тринадцатилетнему вундеркинду хоть кто-то уделил время. Лишь бы его пригласили в такую комнату, где можно посмеяться, полистать пошлые журнальчики и… чем там ещё нормальные старшеклассники занимаются у себя дома? Тони понятия не имел.

Стив бросил на кровать выбранную им одежду и стянул с себя грязную футболку.

— Жаль, что всё это как-то по-дурацки вышло. — Стив взял первую попавшуюся чистую футболку и надел. — И что за тобой объявили охоту.

— У меня и хуже субботы были.

Тони немного отвлёкся на идеальный пресс Стива, но когда всё-таки взглянул на стопку на кровати, уже не смог оторвать глаз. Одну из футболок Стив стопудово носил в старшей школе. На тёмно-синем фоне по центру груди белела звезда, под ней огромными прописными буквами было написано BHS ALL-STAR [7]. Поблёкшая ткань наощупь — Тони тут же подхватил её — обладала той шелковистой винтажной мягкостью, за которую сейчас готовы были платить огромные деньги.

— Прости, не заметил, что она тоже попала. — Стив потянулся забрать реликвию у Тони. — Та ещё была мода, да?

Тони прижал футболку к груди и зашипел, как Голлум, у которого попытались отнять его прелесть:

— Моё!

Стиву хватило одного взгляда на серьёзное лицо Тони, чтобы расхохотаться.

— Вау, а я и не знал, что у тебя фетиш на школьную тематику. Ты у нас кто будешь, учитель? Или ты отличник, а я футбольная звезда?

— Фу. Ужас какой, — усмехнулся Тони. — Роджерс, закатай губу. Никакой это не фетиш на школу. Просто... мне нравится эта футболка. И я никогда не отдам её тебе. Теперь она моя навсегда. Навеки. Вряд ли ты понимаешь, насколько я полон уверенности сберечь эту футболку до самой своей смерти, чтобы меня и похоронили в ней.

— Что-о-о ж, она целиком и полностью твоя. И никаких фетишей.

Стив подмигнул, и Тони показал ему язык. Немного отойдя назад, он выбрался из одежды и тут же влез в самую лучшую футболку на свете и поношенные спортивные штаны. Стив тоже закончил переодеваться. Тони даже не попытался скрыть, как на него подействовал этот вынужденный стриптиз.

— Мне нужна минутка, прежде чем мы спустимся, — признался он.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как мне хочется сейчас тебе помочь.

Дверь они оставили открытой. Казалось, что нет необходимости её запирать, — однако теперь Тони пожалел о своей неосмотрительности. Он сделал было шаг к двери, но Стив перехватил его и грубо поцеловал. Тони оторвался только, когда у него закружилась голова от недостатка воздуха. Впрочем, ему всё равно было мало — сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, он снова дёрнул Стива к себе.

Они страстно, жадно ласкали друг друга, отчаянно сжимали, дёргали за одежду, задирали её, чтобы добраться до горячей кожи. Лучшее, чем можно заняться в субботу, — и плевать на какого-то мудака, заказавшего убийство.

Тони оглянулся на кровать. Она так и манила к себе. Нестерпимо. Они будут вести себя тихо. Это же как вишенка на торте. Если Тони никогда не выйдет из этой комнаты, то никто его не убьёт, так что он останется тут навсегда. Со Стивом. И футболкой. И этой кроватью, на которой едва хватало места для одного человека, что уж там говорить о двух. Тони это совершенно не волновало.

Стив, должно быть, подумал о том же самом, потому что он подтолкнул Тони назад, и они вместе упали на кровать. Деревянный пол заскрипел так громко, что это наверняка было слышно даже внизу. Тони со Стивом затаились, как мышки, в надежде, что их не застукают.

— Эй, а ну без фокусов там! — заорал Баки. — Мы тут вообще-то задницу Старка спасать собрались!

— Знаешь, Баки, по-моему, Стив совсем не спасать его задницу собрался! — услужливо подсказал вдогонку Клинт.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, следи за языком! — укорила бабушка.

— Но Клинт ведь тоже произнёс это слово! Почему ты не ругаешь его?

— Потому что Клинт — наш гость. И эти «Фиг Ньютонс» [8] — для него. А тебе я купила «Орео».

Тони и Стив даже не дышали, пока не раздался хруст и следом — крик Клинта:

— Мои печеньки! Не-е-ет!

На них напал такой хохот, что ни рукой, ни ногой пошевелить. Лишь через добрую минуту Стив более-менее пришёл в себя и привстал.

Тони застонал, потому что приятная тяжесть пропала, и Стив кинул на него извиняющийся взгляд.

— Баки прав. Это серьёзно. Я вообще-то не планировал так надолго отвлекаться.

— Обещай, что мы сюда ещё вернемся.

— Непременно. С учетом того, как на тебя подействовали модели из «Звёздного пути», мы определённо дойдём до третьей базы, когда я достану свои старые наброски «Звёздного крейсера “Галактика”».

— До третьей базы? С тебя «Звёздный крейсер “Галактика”» — с меня внутренний гранд слэм [9]. Гарантирую.

— М-м… — Стив подал руку Тони, помогая подняться. — Мне нравится, как ты употребляешь бейсбольные термины. И чем раньше мы поймаем ту сволочь, тем быстрее вернёмся в эту кровать.

— Вообще-то, мы могли бы вернуться в неё прямо сейчас. Баки и Клинт вполне способны самостоятельно обеспечить мою безопасность. Эта дверь ведь запирается?

Стив ткнулся носом в шею Тони, сделал глубокий вдох, осыпал его поцелуями — и отстранился.

— Их никакой замок не удержит. Они способны заявиться в любую минуту, причём Клинт придёт с попкорном и скажет, что хочет посмотреть. Да они даже в кровать могут запрыгнуть — придурки, что с них взять. В общем, надо идти и помогать.

Судя по голову Стива, его мучения были сравнимы с мучениями Тони.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Тони. — Даже не знаю, что меня бесит больше: что кто-то желает мне смерти или что у нас теперь полный целибат, — ну да ладно. Давай найдём говнюка, чтобы мы поскорее вернулись к нормальной жизни.

— По мне, так отличная мотивация. На худой конец, у ба есть печенье.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:  
>  [4] Мисс Мэннерс, т.е. Мисс «Хорошие Манеры» — под таким псевдонимом американская журналистка Джудит Мартин писала колонку с разъяснением сложных правил этикета. Эта колонка стала настолько популярной, что позже переросла в серию книг.  
>  [5] «Улица Сезам» — международная детская образовательная телепередача, в США выходит с 1969 года (в России выходила с 1996 по 2007 год). В мусорном баке живёт один из постоянных участников передачи — Оскар.  
>  [6] «Энтерпрайз» (NCC-1701-D) — именно такое обозначение дали пятому кораблю серии «Энтерпрайз», главному месту действия сериала «Звёздный путь: Следующее поколение» и фильма «Звёздный путь: Поколения».  
>  [7] BHS ALL-STAR — Brooklyn High School All-Star, символ капитана школьной футбольной команды. Всё-таки Тони тот ещё фетишист ;)  
>  [8] «Фиг Ньютонс» — печенье с фиговым вареньем внутри.  
>  [9] Внутренний гранд слэм — ситуация в бейсболе, когда после выполнения удара бэттер беспрепятственно пробегает все три базы и возвращается в дом; при этом все базы должны быть заняты раннерами, а мяч должен упасть внутри поля. Крайне редкое событие в ходе бейсбольной игры, с 1881 года их всего-то случилось чуть больше 200. А теперь можете попытаться себе представить, что именно пообещал Тони Стиву ;)


	3. Часть 3. Печеньки Клинта

Они спускались под мигание потолочных ламп. Как только они оказались в столовой, Тони сразу определил причину: Клинт и Баки превратили обеденный стол в импровизированный центр управления безопасностью. Они сидели в окружении варварски соединённых друг с другом приборов. Половина ещё десять лет назад считалась бы устаревшей, а некоторым, похоже, самое место было в Смитсоновском музее. В общем итоге на столе обнаружилось три ноутбука, подключённых друг к другу проволокой, шнурками и клейкой лентой, громоздкий спутниковый телефон и нечто вроде супердревней системы глобальной навигации. Все устройства запитали от двух розеток, и те уже зловеще гудели. То и дело проскакивали искры.

— К вашему сведению, если вы спалите дом и я погибну в пожаре, то все ваши попытки спасти мне жизнь будут сведены на нет, — сообщил Тони.

— Проводным каналам связи доверять нельзя. — Баки даже головы не поднял. — Мне нужно только захватить место на спутнике, чтобы нас стало невозможно отследить, и тогда всё будет пучком.

— На спутнике? — переспросил Тони.

— Не принадлежащем «Старк Индастриз», — быстро, но невнятно добавил Клинт: у него был полон рот печенья.

— Где-то тут точно был огнетушитель, — протянул Стив.

— Ба знает, где он, — отмахнулся Баки. — А ты плюхайся сюда и клепай обманки для дорожных камер. Если они ещё не добрались до сети видеонаблюдения, это их замедлит, а если это попробую сделать я, получится какая-то херня.

— Баки отверг моё предложение стереть все данные и заменить их фоткой моего…

Именно в этот момент в столовую заглянула бабушка. Клинт замер, как ребёнок, запустивший руку в упаковку печенья.

— Моего счастливого лица, — мгновенно исправился он. — Совершенно точно не моего члена.

— Клинтон, — бабушка усмехнулась.

— Прости, ба. Меня Стив научил этому слову.

— Стивен, — заворчала бабушка, хоть и явно не всерьёз. — Что я говорила о том, что следует подавать хороший пример?

Стив занял место за третьим компьютером.

— По-моему, там было нечто вроде «Клинт — хрупкая снежинка, которая может в любой момент растаять, так что будьте с ней предельно осторожны».

— В яблочко, — буркнул Клинт.

Бабушка расхохоталась. Розетка снова сердито зажужжала.

— Огнетушитель в подвале, схожу-ка я за ним, — вздохнула бабушка.

— Давайте я. — Тони хоть какую-то пользу мог принести, пока Баки не припахал и его.

— Славный мой, дверь в подвал на кухне, а огнетушитель — под лестницей. Как это мило с твоей стороны!

Бабушка посмотрела на Тони с такой теплотой, что он почувствовал себя неуютно. У него не было возможности пообщаться с собственными бабушками-дедушками, но он наверняка привыкнет.

— Когда вернёшься, выпей кофе с печеньем, — предложила бабушка, когда Тони проходил мимо. — Клинт поделится.

Во взгляде Клинта при слове «поделится» отразился такой неприкрытый ужас, что Тони чуть смешком не подавился. Пока бабушка не видела, Клинт медленно провёл пальцем по горлу, в чём явно читалось: «Возьмёшь моё печенье — и тебе не жить».

— Нет-нет, не надо, — открестился Тони. — Я не большой любитель сладкого.

— Тогда я нарежу тебе сыра и хлеба. Нельзя трудиться на голодный желудок, так и голова закружиться может.

— Спасибо, мэм, — вежливо отозвался Тони.

Этого хватило, чтобы Баки оторвался от экрана и одними губами произнёс «подлиза», прежде чем снова нырнуть в работу.

Тони нашёл на кухне лестницу и спустился в подвал. Тот не отделывали: бетонный пол и шлакоблочные стены были голыми. На полу стояли видавшие лучшие дни стиральная машина и сушилка, у стены лежал аккуратно скатанный садовый шланг. Но больше всего внимания привлекал огромный старомодный запертый сейф в углу.

С этой семейкой определённо что-то было неладно, но все возмущения запоздали: они уже приняли Тони в свои ряды. Впрочем, когда им со Стивом удастся выкроить время наедине, Тони стребует с него объяснения.

В поисках огнетушителя он набрёл на электрический щиток. Вот тут как раз он и мог бы внести свой вклад, сделав то, о чём никто больше не додумался. Меньше чем за пять минут он отрегулировал входную и выходную мощность так, чтобы повысить безопасность всей сети и предотвратить неминуемое возгорание.

Когда Тони поднялся и поставил огнетушитель на стол, Баки одобрительно кивнул. У пустующего стула уже поджидали чашка кофе и тарелка с лёгкими закусками. Стив передвинул свой компьютер поближе к Тони.

— Я сделал всё, чем мог помочь. Баки всё подключил, так что мы напрямую наблюдаем за их действиями. Присоединяйся, если хочешь.

— Или вы со Стивом сейчас выйдете на заднее крыльцо и поговорите. — Баки даже глаз от экрана не поднял. — По-моему, это будет куда правильнее.

— Бак… — судя по сердитому тону Стива, они с Баки уже успели поссориться, пока Тони был внизу, и спор пошёл на второму кругу.

— Я всего лишь хочу помочь. Тони доверил нам свою жизнь. Ему нужно дать знать, что он не ошибся.

— Да всё нормально, — отмахнулся Тони, хотя и сам не отказался бы от разговора.

Стив нервно прикусил нижнюю губу и мотнул головой в сторону кухни.

— Хочешь подышать свежим воздухом?

— Только если ты готов.

— Насколько тут можно быть готовым...

— Захватите с собой еду, — напутствовала их бабушка.

Тони взял чашки кофе, Стив забрал тарелку и вывел его на укрытое козырьком заднее крыльцо. Их взглядам предстала тесная плетёная софа — словно родом прямиком из восьмидесятых; скорее всего, излюбленное место для посиделок. Стив занял одну половину, Тони — вторую. Тарелка примостилась на приставном столике.

— Ты многого не знаешь, — предупредил Стив. — И если… если для тебя это будет чересчур, то я пойму. Я не жду… — он сглотнул. — Мне просто хотелось, чтобы у нас было побольше времени.

Это прозвучало по меньшей мере зловеще.

— Может, погодишь со мной расставаться, пока не расскажешь? Я всё-таки не сбежал от тебя после «похоронной поездки». Я даже тебя не застрелил — а это чего-то да стоит.

— Сто очков за то, что не застрелил меня, — слабо улыбнулся Стив. — Я…

Он глубоко вдохнул и передвинулся так, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Тони.

— Я соврал тебе. Откровенно соврал. Той ночью, когда сказал, что уволился со службы и что мне некуда было идти. Точнее… в том, что мне некуда было идти, я не обманул. Я не хотел навязываться ба, а взять нужную для аренды сумму в банке мне мешала короткая кредитная история. Обманул я насчёт армии.

— И где ты был на самом деле? — Пока Тони не увидел причин для расстройства. — Веришь ты или нет, но мне приходилось иметь дело с засекреченной информацией. И я не собираюсь злиться на тебя за то, что ты машинально соврал человеку, с которым только что познакомился, вместо того, чтобы выложить ему всю свою жизнь как на блюдечке. Вообще-то это крайне логично.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о Щ.И.Т.е? Это нечто вроде… организации, проводящей спецоперации.

— Ни сном ни духом. Ты работал на неё?

— И я, и Баки. Мы, можно считать, выросли там. Ба была одной из основателей.

— Бабушка? Милейшая бабушка Барнс основала подпольное спецподразделение?

— Щ.И.Т. стал для неё уже второй подпольной сетью, — гордо заявил Стив. — Первую она организовала во Франции во время Второй мировой. Ей тогда было пятнадцать.

Тони вскинул бровь.

— Вопрос о том, пойдём ли мы с Баки туда, никогда не стоял. Он был неразлучен с пистолетами, ну а я стал специалистом на все руки. Мы щёлкали миссии как орешки, и я не… это не хвастовство — многие говорили, что мы были лучшими агентами Щ.И.Т.а. А потом случилась Заковия… — Стив запнулся. — В газетах об этом не писали, потому что для всего мира этого никогда не было. Именно тогда мы познакомились с Наташей. Она работала на другую организацию, её привлекли в качестве эксперта. Нам дали приказ взорвать здание, но на месте мы обнаружили, что оттуда никого не эвакуировали. Там были квартиры. Там был детский сад. Миссию возглавлял я, и я сделал единственное, что пришло мне в голову: отправил Баки и Клинта включить пожарную тревогу. Как только здание опустело, мы взорвали заряды, но на тот момент наши объекты уже сбежали. Миссия провалилась.

— Ты спас много жизней. Тебе не в чем себя винить.

Стив отвёл взгляд.

— Мне не всех удалось спасти. Мы думали, что в здании никого нет. Но мы ошиблись. И те, кто сбежал, устроили на площади соседнего города массовый расстрел. Погибли ещё больше людей. Из-за меня.

Тони сжал колено Стива.

— Ты поступил по совести.

— Не надо меня подбадривать. Иногда делаешь всё, что в твоих силах, но даже этого оказывается недостаточно. Как бы от этого ни коробило, такова жизнь.

Тони кивнул.

— Так почему «Старк Индастриз»? Твоя квалификация гораздо выше. Чёрт, да твоя квалификация просто заоблачна.

— Баки, Клинт и Нат… их всех уволили со службы, но им удалось сразу же вернуться домой. Это была почётная отставка — ну, насколько она возможна в случае со сверхсекретными организациями. Но кто-то должен был ответить за провал, а миссию вёл я. Я сам подставился. — Голос Стива сорвался. — Я отбыл срок, чтобы им не пришлось. Вернувшись, я обнаружил, что они съехались друг с другом и устроились в «Старк Индастриз». У Клинта был знакомый в кадровой службе, который помог ему всё провернуть и закрыл глаза на кое-какие нестыковки в документах. Они подружились с Сэмом и Кейт. А когда объявился я, на мой срок тоже легко закрыли глаза. Хотя вообще-то в «Старк Индастриз» это запрещено. Вы не нанимаете преступников.

Тони горько усмехнулся:

— Ха, мы столько преступников наняли… Но ты точно не один из них.

Воцарилась тишина. Стив скованно повернулся, чтобы взять воду.

— Даже не представляю, чего ты ожидал, когда начинал свой рассказ. Но это ничего не меняет. Ты что же, считаешь, что меня хоть мало-мальски способен привлечь безголовый исполнитель приказов?

Стив ненадолго задумался.

— Нет.

— Вот именно, нет. Ты сделал то, что считал должным, чтобы спасти детей и ни в чём не повинных мирных жителей. Если бы мы с тобой были знакомы тогда, я бы в лепёшку расшибся, чтобы ты вернулся домой. Чтобы тебя полностью оправдали.

— Я этого не заслуживал.

— И правда. Ты заслуживал куда большего. А вышло так, как вышло. Пойдем-ка посмотрим, чем там наши Труляля и Траляля [10] занимаются. Меня беспокоит, когда они затихают.

Встав, Тони подал Стиву руку. Когда тот поднялся, Тони прижался к нему, нежно поцеловал и совсем ненамного отодвинулся, чтобы прошептать:

— Сто очков за то, что вернулся ко мне живым.

Он отпустил руку Стива, но остался стоять рядом. Стив медленно выдохнул, но ничего не сказал. По пути обратно в дом он сам старался держаться поближе к Тони.

Когда они миновали бабушку, она одобрительно сжала локоть Стива. Баки и Клинт всё так же упоённо работали, не отрываясь от клавиатур.

— Похоже, мы кое-что нашли. — Баки кивнул на пустой стул перед свободным компьютером, приглашая Тони, и быстро вбил последовательность кодов, выводя информацию на экран. Они с Клинтом даром время не теряли. И похвалы им расточали не зря: разведка действительно была их коньком. Тони впетчалился, а его было не так-то легко впечатлить.

— Вот на чём мы застряли, — пояснил Баки. — Судя по всему, в это как-то вовлечён Стейн. Судя по всему, вовлечены «ХаммерТех». Но машина, с которой разместили заказ для киллеров, сейчас недоступна. Если мы хотим доказательств, кто-то должен добраться до их серверов и выгрузить данные вручную.

— Как насчёт робота? — предложил Тони. — У меня есть маленькие. Размером с хомяка.

— И конечно же, они не предназначены для извращений, — протянул Клинт. — Они вибрируют?

— Фу, — поморщился Тони. — Нет, маньяк, я не создаю секс-мышей. Это роботы для наблюдений.

— Для наблюдений под юбками? — предположил Клинт.

— Барнс, угомони своего несносного бойфренда.

Комментарии Клинта Тони не обижали. С каждой секундой Стив расслаблялся всё больше, и Тони невольно подумал, что Клинт со своими непристойностями встревает именно тогда, когда они больше всего необходимы.

— Они керамические? — уточнил Баки. — Может, на рынке оружия «ХаммерТех» и отстают, но охрана у них построена на пять с плюсом. Её, видимо, возглавил Стейн: у них все подступы к дата-центру покрыты суперчувствительной сеткой, реагирующей на металл.

— Чёрт. Нет, они не керамические. Их можно сделать керамическими, если вы дадите мне день-другой в лаборатории.

— Нельзя давать им время на то, чтобы избавиться от улик, — покачал головой Клинт.

Стив заглянул через плечо Тони и ткнул пальцем в несколько цифр, обведённых рамкой.

— Для дата-центра они явно переборщили с безопасностью. Такого тут точно не ждёшь.

— Возможно, они скрывают не только заказ на Тони, — предположил Клинт.

— Эти серверные стойки автономные. — Баки переслал Тони ещё порцию информации. — Даже если кому-нибудь из нас удастся туда пробраться, копировать данные придётся около часа. В зависимости от доступности, может и дольше.

— А может и нет, — вмешался Тони. — Я в свободное время разработал одну штучку. Маленькую такую. Типа монетки. Её можно прикрепить к любому коннектору, она скачает всю информацию и передаст мне по ближайшему каналу связи.

— Очень законно, — прищурился Баки.

— Что ты, ничего незаконного. Технически за пределами моей лаборатории их не существует.

— Значит, нужно только найти того, кто их прикрепит, — заключил Клинт. — Сколько их у тебя?

— Десять.

— Стоек восемь. Может сработать, — кивнул Баки.

— И кто же их прикрепит? — спросил Стив.

— Тот, кто не будет играть роль приманки, — ответил Клинт. — Разыграем отвлекающий манёвр, чтобы оттянуть на себя часть охраны. Тогда у того, кто пойдёт, будет больше шансов остаться незамеченным.

— Отвлекающий манёвр — это по моей части, — хмыкнул Тони.

— Это будет проще устроить. — Баки оглядел стол. — Хуже то, что никто из нас незамеченным туда не проникнет. У нас всех на лице написано, что от нас только и жди неприятностей.

— У всех, кроме меня, — вмешалась бабушка. — Если там есть технический персонал, кто-то должен мыть туалеты.

— Нет, — тут же отреагировал Тони: он не позволит восьмидесятилетней женщине рисковать своей жизнью ради него. К его удивлению, остальные всерьёз задумались.

— Ты подозрительно старше рядового сотрудника, — отметил Клинт.

— Так отправьте вместе со мной Кэти. Она будет изображать практиканта, а я — её наставника. Так или иначе, мы куда менее подозрительны, чем любой из вас.

— А как же металл в моих чипах? — заволновался Тони. — Пусть даже вы пройдёте под видом уборщиц, детекторы всё равно их распознают.

— Дорогой мой, я помещу их в свой лифчик. И скажу, что у меня кардиостимулятор. Думаешь, старушку будут так уж тщательно ощупывать?

— Только если тебе повезёт, — подмигнул Клинт.

Баки застонал.

— План неплохой, но больше я не хочу ничего слышать о лифчике своей бабушки. Никогда.

— Тони, ты сможешь взломать их кадровую систему? Надо узнать, как должен выглядеть электронный пропуск уборщицы, — попросил Клинт.

— Раз плюнуть. Бабушка, вы уверены? Это может быть опасно, по-моему, я такого не стою.

— Тот, кто снова сделал счастливым моего Стивена, для меня стоит целого мира.

Охренеть. Ну и что на такое скажешь?

Слава богу, тишину нарушил Баки:

— Тогда мы с Клинтом отвечаем за поставку униформы. Стив, с тебя ID. Принтеров в сарае для наших задач хватит.

Естественно, они держали в сарае оборудование для создания подделок. Логично, почему бы и нет? Тони просто обожал эту семейку.

— Где возьмём оружие для бабушки и Кейт? — спросил он. — У вас есть тут что-нибудь, что можно пронести через детекторы — если на худший случай обратно придётся прорываться с боем?

Бабушка улыбнулась так озорно, что на вид добрых двадцать лет скинула.

— Милый мой, похоже, пора показать тебе наш арсенал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:  
>  [10] Труляля и Траляля — персонажи «Алисы в Зазеркалье» Льюиса Кэрролла (пер. Н. Демуровой), в англоязычной культуре частенько используются для насмешливого обозначения двух человек, похожих внешностью и манерами.


	4. Часть 4. Взрыв

Баки, Клинт и Стив остались наверху и рьяно взялись за свои задания, а Тони последовал за бабушкой обратно в подвал. Огромный металлический сейф, как оказалось, и служил тем самым арсеналом, и за его дверцей обнаружилась ещё одна дверь. Именно за ней и хранилось оружие — в комнате, размеры которой примерно в два раза превышали размеры остального подвала. Она, должно быть, занимала всё пространство под задним двором.

— Внутри больше, чем снаружи… [11] — мечтательно протянул Тони.

Он с таким трепетом вошёл туда, как будто перед ним была Тардис. Комната не слепила, не сверкала, не поражала незнакомыми технологиями, однако в ней в таких чистоте и порядке содержались и готовое к немедленному использованию оружие, и антиквариат, и бо-о-оже правый…

— Это Leoreuchek тридцать восьмого калибра? — восхищенно спросил Тони.

— А ты разбираешься в древностях, — с явным удовольствием заметила бабушка. — Это подарок от Джона Кеннеди.

— От Кеннеди, — повторил Тони. — Господи, какая вы классная.

Бабушка рассмеялась.

— А этот узнаёшь?

Она указала на другой стенд. Тони наклонил голову.

— Выглядит как разработка моего отца, но я никогда…

Он подошёл ближе. Пистолет скрывало стекло.

— Возьми. Его создал твой отец. Он должен быть твоим.

Тони достал его и медленно повертел в руках. Обойму не вынимали. Он был заряжен.

— Такие модели появились на рынке только через много лет после его ухода.

— Это был прототип, — пояснила бабушка. — Мой муж всегда говорил, что Говард впереди планеты всей. А Говард отзывался о тебе…

— Знаю-знаю, — прервал её Тони. Даже после многолетних тренировок в голосе проскальзывала обида. — Я был для него огромным разочарованием.

Бабушка с удивлением покачала головой.

— Нет же, дорогой мой. При мне Говард ни единого дурного слова о тебе не сказал. Когда ты был ещё ребенком, он часто отмечал, что тот потенциал, который он в тебе видит, позволит тебе превзойти его собственные достижения. Может, там и было немного ревности — но гордости больше.

Не зная, как на это реагировать, Тони отвернулся. Воцарилась неловкая тишина, и он не представлял, как исправить ситуацию. Вдруг его руки коснулись, и, когда он повернулся назад, бабушка подошла ближе.

— Это я познакомила Клинта с моим старым другом, который остался работать в кадровой службе «Старк Индастриз». Я подумала, что за тобой не помешало бы присмотреть. Я знала Обадайю Стейна столько же, сколько твоего отца, и мне показалось… показалось, что он замышляет недоброе. Впрочем, я не могла предугадать, что так ты встретишься со Стивом. И что вы влюбитесь. Я, конечно, умна, Золушка, но я не твоя фея-крестная.

— Спасибо. — Тони много чего хотелось сказать, но что-то не получалось совладать с собой. Разве что «спасибо» точно не вызвало бы слёз.

— Не за что.

Похоже, бабушка ощутила, насколько ему не по себе, потому что она оставила эту тему. Она нашла ременную кобуру, Тони надел её, убрал туда пистолет и закрыл сверху футболкой.

Бабушка же подобрала себе керамические сюрикены (к этому моменту Тони уже воспринимал старушку с метательными звёздами в руках как само собой разумеющееся) и засунула их в карманы фартука.

— То, что надо, — сказала она. — Я уверена, что вы устроите отличный отвлекающий маневр. Как же хорошо вновь оказаться в гуще событий! Я уж думала, мне и не доведётся.

Тони только согласно кивнул. Ему всё ещё было неуютно от того, что бабушка решила рискнуть своей жизнью ради него, но он не собирался оскорблять её, перечисляя всё, что могло пойти не так.

Они вышли из тайной комнаты в подвал, поднялись наверх — и тут же окунулись в кипучую деятельность. Клинт болтал по телефону вроде бы на китайском мандарине. Перед Баки на столе лежали какие-то распечатки, и он сравнивал информацию на них с информацией на экране. Между ними расположилась большая (и уже почти пустая) пачка «Фиг Ньютонз».

Баки подозвал Тони к себе, объяснил, что делать, и тот сам занялся перепроверкой кодов безопасности. Баки тем временем спустился в подвал, чтобы, по-видимому, набрать ещё больше оружия.

Примерно четверть часа спустя распахнулась входная дверь, и в дом вошли Кейт и Брюс.

— А вы не торопились, — укорил Клинт.

— Надо бы-а ж-фатить тако. — Кейт ещё толком не прожевала, поэтому получилось невнятно.

— Да они спятили. — Тони поднял взгляд на Брюса.

Тот держал в руках тако и выглядел подобающе виноватым.

— Полностью, — согласился он, занимая соседний стул. — Зато они знают толк в настоящих мексиканских блюдах. Хочешь кусочек?

Он протянул Тони тако, и тот откусил, потому что Брюс был прав — и потому что уличный тако действительно оказался таким волшебным, каким его описывали.

— А к чему всё это? — спросил Брюс.

После этого они с Тони пропали для окружающего мира. Вместе они мигом разобрались с оставшимися распечатками, и как раз вовремя: из подвала вернулся Баки.

— Это вам. — Он поставил перед ними на стол старое металлическое ведро, набитое реагентами вперемешку с бытовой химией. — Нам нужно будет устроить взрывы. Такой мощности, чтобы они выглядели и звучали куда страшнее, чем на самом деле, — потому что мы будем поблизости. Чем больше они отвлекут на себя внимания, тем меньше риск, что поймают бабушку и Кейт.

— Нам нужны бутылки из-под молока, — быстро сообразил Тони. — Или пластиковые контейнеры. И провода.

— И материнская плата, если у вас есть ненужная, — добавил Брюс, оглядев их «имущество». — И столько пороха, сколько вам не жалко.

— В комнате Стива стоит старый компьютер, — вспомнил Тони. — Если он позволит его разобрать, то мы добудем материнскую плату. За порохом дело не станет.

— Схожу спрошу у Стива насчёт компьютера, — предложил Клинт.

— Пусть Тони сходит, — вмешался Баки. — Нам с тобой надо ещё выбраться в магазин, купить униформу для бабушки и Кейт.

— Я пока начну составлять список комбинаций, которые позволят добиться нужного нам взрыва, — Брюс кивнул Тони. — Когда вернёшься, вместе на него посмотрим.

Судя по отсутствующему взгляду Брюса, он уже ушёл глубоко в себя, навстречу туманным землям науки. Если бы неудача не влекла за собой крайне ощутимые последствия, это можно было бы считать их самым весёлым и зловредным приключением за очень и очень долгое время.

— Он в сарае, — напутствовал Баки, с ухмылкой подтолкнув Тони к задней двери.

Двор был огорожен, так что сарай нашёлся без труда. Стив сидел за ноутбуком, а рядом с ним тихо жужжал огромный печатный станок. Кроме того, тут оказались 3D-принтер, принтер для печати пластиковых карт и нечто, в чём Тони почти наверняка опознал (совершенно нелегальную) денежную печатную машину. Твою же мать.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил Стив.

— Супер-пупер. Мы с Брюсом отвечаем за бомбу, и я подумал, что неплохо бы твой старый компьютер разобрать на запчасти. Но я не хотел этого делать без твоего разрешения.

— Оно у тебя есть. Бери всё, что вам нужно. Там остались только мои старые эссе с курсов углубленного изучения английского, и никому — я серьёзно, никому, — неинтересны мои мысли по поводу «Макбета».

— Даже не знаю, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Если что, я бы не отказался на них взглянуть.

Стив картинно простонал, встал и в два широких шага преодолел расстояние между ними. Положив ладони на бёдра Тони, он чмокнул его в лоб.

— Это пистолет в твоём кармане или тебя так заводят сараи?

Рассмеявшись, Тони приподнял край футболки.

— Бабушка раздавала подарки.

Стив одобрительно присвистнул:

— Ты же в курсе, что он заряжен?

Тони кивнул.

— Я понимаю, что я не суперсолдат и не русский шпион, но мне как-то удалось дожить до своих лет в целости и относительной сохранности. Поверь в меня хоть немного.

— Я не просто поверю. Я дам тебе пятьсот очков за то, что ты дожил до встречи со мной.

Тони не сдержал улыбки:

— Похоже, я значительно вырвался вперёд.

— Бывает и худшая судьба, чем иметь парня-победителя, — Стив пожал плечами.

Он отпустил Тони, нерешительно помялся и сел обратно за ноутбук.

— Всё будет отлично. Ты же сам знаешь, — заверил его Тони.

— Если бы хоть у кого-то из нас были сомнения, мы бы за это не взялись.

— Мне пора, пока Беннер не пошёл по стопам Оппенгеймера [12].

Тони одними губами произнёс «бу-у-ум» и вскинул руки, изображая ядерный гриб. Стив усмехнулся:

— Поосторожнее там. Припасите весь «бум» для Хаммера.

— Уж будь спокоен.

***

Примерно час у них ушёл на то, чтобы прийти в полную боевую готовность, ещё час — чтобы добраться до места назначения. Кейт предоставила для пользы общего дела свой лиловый «Фольксваген» и села туда вместе с бабушкой, а все остальные набились в автофургон, который, если верить словам пригнавшего его Баки, только и ждал случая в гараже неподалёку.

Клинт занял переднее сидение (потому что он так заявил по пути к фургону, держа в руках обрез), а Стив, Брюс и Тони уселись на полу кузова. Пожалуй, это была самая опасная часть плана: они нарушили примерно тысячу правил по безопасным перевозкам, разлив взрывоопасные химреагенты по молочным крынкам и старым баночкам из-под взбитых сливок.

Однако Тони почти не волновался. Кладбищенская поездка под хруст тако была гораздо, гораздо хуже.

Спасало присутствие Брюса. Брюс, как мало кто другой, умел избавить Тони от лишнего беспокойства. Кроме того, на этот раз Тони знал, куда они едут, и знал, какие большие дела их ждут. А ещё при нём была охрененная пушка, созданная его отцом. Всё вместе — круче некуда.

— Вы держите связь с бабушкой и Кейт? — крикнул Стив тем, кто сидел впереди.

— Они на подходе к дата-центру. Им придётся отключить передатчики, чтобы их ничего не выдало. И нам тоже. Режим радиомолчания через три… два… один.

От этого не изменилось ничего, и в то же время изменилось всё.

Если рассуждать логически, Тони был предупреждён за несколько часов о том, что произойдёт. Однако только сейчас на него в полную силу накатило понимание того, насколько серьёзно они рискуют. Только сейчас, когда пути назад уже не было. В груди что-то стиснуло, дыхание перехватило. Стив положил ладонь на колено Тони и сжал его.

— У нас всё получится. — Стив смотрел спокойно и уверенно. — Обещаю.

— Мы на месте! — крикнул им Клинт, и фургон остановился.

Тони примерно представлял себе, что это за «место», но до этого видел его только на плоской карте. Когда же он выскочил из фургона, его взгляду предстал гораздо более сложный рельеф. Они стояли на краю бывшего карьера, вся поверхность которого состояла из грязи вперемешку с камнями. Вдалеке виднелись здание в окружении забора из колючей проволоки и парковка с примерно дюжиной тёмных неопознаваемых машин и маленьким фиолетовым «Фольксваген-жуком». Дюжина машин означала двенадцать человек персонала. Не так уж много, как могло бы.

Впрочем, любоваться красотами ему пришлось недолго. Им предстояло выгрузить, расставить и настроить хренову тучу взрывчатых компонентов, а время поджимало. По плану взрыв должен был произойти через десять минут после перехода на радиомолчание. У бабушки и Кейт будет десять минут на то, чтобы войти и добраться до места, пока остальная группа не оттянет на себя всех (хотелось бы верить) охранников.

— Как думаете, сколько кубометров этой землицы вы сможете поднять на воздух? — Клинт тоже пригляделся к глубокой яме.

— Достаточно, чтобы после того, как мы разгрузимся, посоветовать Барнсу отогнать машину на сотню-другую футов назад, — ответил Тони.

Клинт, Стив и Баки явно впечатлились.

— Если вы не хотели устроить шоу, вам нельзя было давать на откуп нашей влюблённой в науку парочке целый дом, полный реагентов и пороха, — усмехнулся Тони.

— У нас тут будет настоящее Четвёртое июля, — подтвердил Брюс. — Ну, разве что побольше грязи, камней и взрывов.

— Прекрасно! — Клинт воспылал энтузиазмом. — Кэти так разозлится, что всё это пропустит!

— Кэти разозлится ещё больше, если мы сейчас не включим ускорение, — окоротил его Баки. — С учётом того, что от этого отвлекающего маневра зависит… ну, как бы её жизнь, что ли.

— Зануда. Ты когда-нибудь слышал, что только глупый бойфренд предпочтёт работу утехам?

— Я сейчас покажу тебе глупого, — Баки, вскинув бровь, повернулся к Тони. — Если вы будете втроём, сколько времени вам понадобится на подготовку?

— Баки, нет, — простонал Стив.

— Баки — да-а-а! — осклабился Клинт. — Ой, фургон качается, вздыхает на ходу...

— О боже, — вздохнул Брюс. — Скоро мы все умрем, а они собрались порно записывать.

— Никто не умрёт, — твёрдо сказал Стив. — И никто не будет записывать порно.

Он указал двумя пальцами сперва на свои глаза, потом поочерёдно на Баки и Клинта, безмолвно обещая проследить за ними.

— Помогите всё разгрузить, а потом отгоните фургон к краю рощи.

— Ладно, ладно, — протянул Баки. — Идём, Клинт. Сделаем то, что просит от нас Стиви.

Клинт кивнул.

— Конечно. Но можно мы потом всё-таки запишем порно? А то я уже название придумал.

— Даже слышать его не хочу. — Стив осторожно вынул из фургона первую коробку.

— Тони хочет, — уверенно заявил Клинт. Они с Баки тоже подошли к кузову и взялись за работу.

— Нет, — открестился Тони. Вообще-то он хотел, но для этого разговора наверняка можно было найти лучшее место и время. Такое место и время, когда не придётся балансировать ведром с взрывоопасными химикатами.

— Ну и ладно. Знаете что? Гадайте теперь, сволочи. Вам будет чем заняться перед сном. Как же Клинт назвал бы своё порно? Всю ночь будете вертеться и крутиться, кусая локти!

— Если выживем, — напомнил ему Брюс.

— Выживем, — без капли сомнения заявил Баки.

— А если нет, то вам, гады, даже после смерти покоя не будет. Ваши призраки будут бродить по земле и стенать под вой ветра, — Клинт перешёл на картинно зловещий шёпот. — Какое же было наз-с-с-свание? Какое назва-а-а-ание?

— Всё бы хорошо, но ты же сам сейчас нам расскажешь, — покачал головой Стив. — Сто очков, если твой секрет продержится дольше минуты.

Клинт вытерпел целых десять секунд, прежде чем выпалить:

— «Трах-тарарах»! Мы назовём наше порно «Трах-тарарах»!

Тони застонал. Он много лет мечтал о друзьях. Нет, не так. Он всю жизнь мечтал о друзьях. И вот кто ему достался. Самые восхитительные придурки на свете.

— Сукин сын, — проворчал он. — И придумал же.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:  
>  [11] «Внутри больше, чем снаружи» — собственно, именно так обычно восклицают при виде Тардис из «Доктора Кто».  
>  [12] Роберт Оппенгеймер — американский физик-теоретик, руководитель Манхэттенского проекта, в рамках которого в годы Второй мировой войны разрабатывались первые образцы ядерного оружия. Из-за этого Оппенгеймера часто называют «отцом атомной бомбы».


	5. Часть 5. Банхаммер

Они довольно быстро выгрузили кустарные бомбы, и пока Тони, Брюс и Стив настраивали взрыватели, Баки отогнал фургон на безопасное расстояние. Они уложились в десять минут, которые выделили на отвлекающий манёвр. Пока всё шло по плану, и Кейт с бабушкой должны были спокойно выйти из дата-центра.

— Ну что, готов зажигать? — спросил Баки, когда все торопливо укрылись под защитой деревьев.

— Всегда, — кивнул Тони.

Как только они оказались вне (вероятной) зоны поражения, Стив взял командование на себя:

— У всех есть беруши?

Порывшись в карманах, они достали и воткнули в уши маленькие поролоновые затычки. Звуки через них всё равно пробивались, но, по крайней мере, теперь по окончании праздника никому не грозил звон в голове.

— Хорошо. Тони, можешь начинать.

Такая банальная фраза немного разочаровала — всё-таки им предстояло поднять на воздух ни много ни мало целую гору, — но они тут не развлекаться собрались.

Тони кивнул, достал телефон и ввёл код, на который была настроена нужная программа. Возникла секундная пауза — и под умопомрачительный «бум» над карьером поднялся первый стофутовый фонтан из грязи и камней. За ним каскадом, как самые громкие в мире падающие домино, последовали остальные взрывы.

Обещание устроить Четвёртое июля исполнилось на все сто процентов. Каменно-земляные искусственные облака взмывали вверх красно-белым «бум-бум-бум».

Безусловно, это привлекло к ним требуемое внимание. Здание затянуло дымом, но на телефонах диверсантов отображалось видео с дронов, которые контролировал опосредованно участвующий во всём этом безобразии Джарвис. Из дата-центра выбежало с десяток сотрудников. Часть из них определённо была айтишниками, но всех остальных отличало некоторое подобие военной формы — и они ринулись к чёрным кадиллакам и джипу.

Лучшая новость за день — прямо за ними последовали Кейт с бабушкой. Они смешались с удивлённой толпой и вместе со всеми поспешили к машинам — видимо, народ спешил уехать в безопасное место. «Фольксваген-жук» без проблем вырулил с парковки, и видео снова переключилось на чёрные автомобили, которые мчались к месту взрывов.

— Теперь наш ход, — подвёл итоги Стив. — У нас ещё куча времени, чтобы незамеченными спуститься отсюда по объездной дороге.

— Ну-у-у… как сказать. У нас тут поддержка с воздуха, — вдруг вмешался Клинт.

— Капитан Очевидность, — закатил глаза Баки.

— Да нет же. Воздух!

Каким образом Клинту удалось что-то разглядеть сквозь дым, пыль и огромное расстояние — это загадка, но Тони всё-таки попробовал присмотреться. Секунду спустя из телефона раздался голос Джарвиса:

— Старк-спутник номер три показывает, что в вашем направлении движется вертолёт, сэр.

— Валим! — Баки махнул на фургон.

Тони горячо поддержал это предложение. Они должны были отвлечь внимание от бабушки и Кейт — и они это сделали. Перестрелку планировалось избегать всеми силами, так что идея смыться отсюда, пока им не задал жару вертолёт, была воистину отличной.

Стив почему-то не торопился запрыгивать в распахнутую дверь.

— Дорога слишком открытая, — решительно произнёс он. — А фургон — слишком заметная мишень. Бежим в лес своим ходом. Там скроемся от них. А потом позвоним Нат, чтобы она нас подобрала.

— Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, — выдохнул Клинт. Видео с дронов сменилось гораздо более высотной съёмкой со спутника. Судя по ней, вертолёт двигался очень быстро. — А они не шутят.

— Сэр, я согласен с рекомендацией капитана Роджерса оставить фургон здесь. — Джарвис в два раза увеличил громкость динамиков, словно намеревался во что бы то ни стало убедить всех действовать. — Это Камов Ка-52, сэр. На основе ваших разработок. Меньше чем через две минуты он достигнет прицельной дальности.

— Бля-а-а, — простонал Тони. — Джей, ты сможешь взломать его систему?

— Ответ отрицательный. Управление полетом осуществляется исключительно с панели на борту. Удалённое управление запрещено.

— Продолжай попытки, — приказал Тони. — И запусти заодно протокол «Цирковая блоха».

— Тони, Брюс, вы первыми бежите к лесу. Держитесь вместе. Направляйтесь вниз по склону. Когда вы отдалитесь на сто футов, с вертолёта смогут стрелять только вслепую. — Голос у Стива был уверенный и спокойный. — Мы отвлечём внимание на себя, чтобы дать вам фору.

— Ни за что, — Тони даже не колебался, — мы не будем разделяться.

Стив, помолчав, обдумал его слова и кивнул.

— Поймите только, что это большой риск. Если вы остаётесь, то должны вооружиться. А потом мы все вместе рванём отсюда.

Баки пошарил под потрёпанным ковриком в кузове, с силой дёрнул за что-то невидимое для Тони, и наружу выскочил фальшивый пол. Они не просто ехали в одной машине с откровенно жутковатым складом огнеопасных веществ — они ехали на хреновом арсенале.

— Раньше фургон принадлежал Щ.И.Т.у, — пояснил Стив. — Его подарили бабушке в день её увольнения.

— Когда всё это кончится, надо будет побольше разузнать об этом вашем Щ.И.Т.е. — Тони изучил предложенное оружие и стремительно сделал свой выбор.

— Кэп, у нас меньше минуты, — настойчиво напомнил Клинт.

— Тебе что-нибудь из этого знакомо? — Стив указал Брюсу на имеющийся ассортимент.

— Я не большой любитель пушек. — Пройдя мимо него, Брюс взял большое ружьё. — Но моя карьера начиналась в армии. Я знаю, что делать.

— При некотором везении наше вмешательство не потребуется. Джарвис разберётся с вертолётом и охраной Хаммера. Что скажешь, Джей?

— Принято, сэр. «Блохи» выпущены, бронированный автомобиль едет в вашу сторону. Он отслеживает ваше местоположение, так что сможет забрать вас из любой точки, где вам будет безопасно выйти из леса.

— «Блохи» — это дроны? — уточнил Стив.

— У тебя есть бронированный автомобиль? — почти тут же поинтересовался Клинт.

— Прототипы. — Тони махнул на горизонт, где и правда показалось серое металлическое облачко, которое быстро летело к ним.

— И ты только сейчас об этом говоришь? — немного раздражённо буркнул Баки.

— Пять часов назад ничего этого ещё не было. Джарвис и роботы трудились, как пчёлки.

Вертолёт приближался. Но так же приближались и «блохи».

— Все в лес, — скомандовал Стив. — По пути сориентируемся.

С этого момента начался хаос. Всего через полминуты, как они углубились в лес, от громкого взрыва вздрогнула земля. Это попали в фургон. В отдалении раздались крики. Сначала показалось, что кто-то бросился в погоню, но быстро стало понятно — это крики удивления и боли. В отдалении снова послышался взрыв, по карьеру заметалось эхо. Похоже, это был вертолёт.

— Джей, — окликнул Тони, — докладывай.

— Жертв нет, — заговорил Джарвис через динамики телефона. — Дроны успешно задержали сотрудников Хаммера и заставили их подчиниться.

Тони облегчённо выдохнул. Когда он прекратил разработку оружия, то прекратил её раз и навсегда. «Блохи» предназначались в основном для создания помех. Они были оборудованы сетями, дымовыми бомбами и магнитными экранами. Вообще-то их планировалось использовать для разгона толпы, но под умелым руководством Джарвиса они представляли собой настоящую армию.

Никто их маленькую команду не преследовал. Когда они вынырнули из леса у подножия холма, их уже поджидал массивный внедорожник «Старк Индастриз», который приветственно распахнул двери. За рулём сидела Наташа, рядом с ней — Сэм, остальные сидения были пустыми.

— Подбросить? — усмехнулась Наташа.

В отдалении прозвучал новый взрыв. И что бы это могло быть?

— Даже лучше «Убера», — прокомментировал Стив, когда они залезли внутрь и двери скользнули на место.

Баки, Брюс и Клинт сгрудились на заднем сидении, а Тони и Стив заняли средний ряд. Стив сжал бедро Тони и с облегчением улыбнулся ему.

— Мы выжили, — сказал Тони. — Думаю, это можно считать победой.

— Даже спорить не буду, — кивнул Стив.

Сэм протянул Тони телефон:

— Пеппер на связи.

Тони поднёс трубку к уху:

— Пеппер?

— У тебя сейчас будут такие неприятности!

— Послушай… я могу объяснить…

— Где ты прятал Наташу? У меня давно могла появиться лучшая подруга, которая ценит и «Искусство войны» [14], и Лубутена, а я узнаю об этом только сейчас!

— Значит, взрывы тебя не интересуют?

— Взрывы в твоём случае ожидаемы. А вот новые друзья с отличным вкусом — нет.

— В следующий раз буду внимательнее, — с улыбкой пообещал Тони.

— То-то же. И чтоб вернулись домой целым и невредимым, мистер, а не то вас ждёт серьёзный разговор.

— Сделаю всё, что от меня зависит.

— Хорошо, — в одном этом слове бушевала буря эмоций, голос Пеппер дрогнул. Это не прошло мимо Тони, но у него сейчас не было времени переживать из-за едва миновавшей смертельной угрозы, которая так… расчувствовала его верного друга.

— Это всё, мисс Поттс?

— Всё, доктор Старк.

Он вернул телефон Сэму, и тот, кажется, перевёл звонок на гарнитуру Наташи. В ту же секунду звякнул телефон Клинта: пришло сообщение.

— Это Кэти-Кейт. Они с бабушкой сейчас загружают данные Хаммера.

— Джарвис, там есть то, что нам надо?

— Всё и даже больше, сэр. Я пересылаю вам самое насущное.

— Отлично. Так держать.

— Слушаюсь.

На экранах начала всплывать информация. Все углубились в грязные секреты Хаммера, и только Наташа продолжала тихо и неприметно вещать в комм о каких-то сложных взаимосвязях промышленного шпионажа и туфель.

— Тони? — окликнул Стив через несколько минут. — Теперь мы можем начинать вторую фазу?

Тони не отрывал взгляда от телефона, куда Джарвис загружал всё новые и новые порции данных. Там было всё. Всё, чтобы обвинить Хаммера и Стейна в целой куче преступлений. Такого изобличительного слива информации Тони ещё не видел, а он в своё время успел насмотреться всякого дерьма.

— О да, второй фазе — зелёный свет, — согласился Тони. — Теперь у нас есть ответы. Теперь у нас офигеть как много ответов, вплоть до того, почему заказ на меня разместили именно сейчас. Вы только взгляните на это.

Тони повернул телефон так, чтобы сзади все видели. Там в прямом эфире начиналась видеотрансляция речи Джастина Хаммера в штаб-квартире «ХаммерТех», он выступал перед огромной толпой приглашённых инвесторов и журналистов. Повезло, что это здание находилось меньше чем в пяти милях от дата-центра, на который они только что совершили налёт, и вряд ли Нат успела далеко их увезти.

— Нат, как думаешь, сможешь сделать крюк до «ХаммерТех»? По-моему, пора нанести визит нашим друзьям. И, Джарвис, — подключи прямой эфир для Роуди. Я знаю, ему захочется на это посмотреть.

В том числе и за это Тони обожал свою новоприобретённую семью — они никогда не смотрели на него так, как будто он окончательно тронулся… как смотрели на него почти все остальные с тех пор, как он начал высказывать свои идеи вслух. Теперь же с ними соглашались.

На следующем перекрёстке Наташа повернула направо.

— Я так и думала, что лучше пока далеко не уезжать. Мы в трёх минутах.

— Что скажешь? — Клинт покрутил головой влево-вправо. — Какой стороной держаться к камерам? В свой телевизионный дебют я хочу хорошо выглядеть.

— С какой стороны ни погляди, ты — чистый секс. — Баки стёр с его щеки грязное пятно. В волосах Клинта было раз в десять больше мусора и песка, но им уже точно ничего бы не помогло.

— Ты уже знаешь, что скажешь? — спросил Стив у Тони.

— Пусть это будет экспромт.

— Десять очков, если вставишь пошлый каламбур, — Клинт и тут не сумел промолчать.

— Двадцать очков, если врежешь Хаммеру по роже, — добавил Баки.

— Утраиваю за Стейна, — не осталась в стороне Наташа.

Тем временем машина быстро приближалась к охраняемым воротам «ХаммерТех». Тони внимательно выслушал пожелания и нашёл их вполне осуществимыми:

— Приложу все усилия.

— Никто не против небольшого имущественного вреда? — уточнила Наташа.

— У меня отличные адвокаты, — заверил Тони.

Даже не притормозив, Наташа снесла деревянный шлагбаум.

Естественно, такое дерзкое проникновение на территорию бизнес-центра «ХаммерТех» переполошило всю охрану, но, так как броня машины на голову превосходила любое придуманное Хаммером оружие, Наташа без труда проскочила прямиком к огромной стеклянной двери. К счастью, вламываться внутрь она не стала — только развернула автомобиль так, чтобы до входа осталось всего пару шагов. Большинство журналистов уже обернулось на шум; если бы новоприбывших расстреляли прямо под прицелом телекамер, корпорация никогда не отмылась бы, так что им ничего уже не грозило.

По крайней мере, они на это надеялись.

Именно опасаясь таких вторжений Пеппер всегда настаивала, что нельзя проводить пресс-конференции в вестибюле. А вот Оби вечно ратовал за эстетическую точку зрения — и Тони никогда ещё так не радовался его верности собственным мудацким принципам.

Стив вышел из машины первым, поэтому первая порция изумлённых вздохов досталась ему. Полыхнула дюжина вспышек. Следом выскочил Тони, и стоявший за микрофонами Джастин, замолчав, раздражённо наклонил голову. Для человека, с лица которого редко сходила льстивая улыбочка, это почти равнялось крику.

Оби сообразил быстрее. Он вскочил и ринулся к двери.

— Охрана! — гаркнул он. — Тони, что ты тут делаешь?

— Да-да, я знаю, что приходить без приглашения невежливо, — голос пришлось повысить: толпа затихла, но ко входу с громким топотом неслись вооружённые сотрудники службы безопасности. — Но, видите ли… по-моему, хорошими манерами можно пренебречь, если на твоё убийство разместили заказ. Кстати, это не сработало. Пока что я на этом свете, живу и брыкаюсь. — Тони поднял руки и энергично покрутился, словно бы демонстрируя, что ни одна пуля не достигла цели.

Лицо Оби свело злобной гримасой.

— Оби, ты бы поаккуратнее, а то таким и останешься навсегда. А теперь прошу извинить меня, но мне хотелось бы кое-чем поделиться с классом. Ну что, все готовы записывать?

— Выведите этого человека отсюда! — крикнул Оби ближайшему охраннику.

— Джарвис, твой выход, — объявил Тони.

Даже если бы его сейчас вытащили прочь, поток информации уже было не остановить, а прессе — не заткнуть рты. В дело вступил Джарвис, и значит, победу одержит правда.

Свет в вестибюле померк. Большой экран за подиумом мигнул, и презентация Хаммера сменилась на нечто совершенно иное. Отовсюду послышалось жужжание и звонки — это на мобильные присутствующих начала поступать та же информация, а присутствовали здесь в основном военные и журналисты. Из первого ряда Тони улыбнулся Роуди.

Хаммер и Стейн облажались не по-детски.

Обадайя качнулся в сторону Тони — то ли чтобы ударить его, то ли чтобы выхватить телефон, с помощью которого Джарвис командовал парадом. Так или иначе, ничего у него не вышло: Стив встал перед Тони и отразил атаку. Оби рухнул на пол бесформенной тяжёлой кучей.

Охрана Хаммера почти добежала до них, и Баки, Клинт, Нат и Сэм образовали полукруг, через который только идиот попытался бы прорваться. Противники достали оружие и начали их окружать.

— Не стрелять! — рявкнул Хаммер в микрофон.

Тони не питал иллюзий в том, что Хаммер вдруг начал ценить чужие жизни. Он просто знал, когда пора уступить. Если честно, это единственное, что он знал.

— Разве я тебя не уволил? — Стейн, встав с пола, уставился на Клинта.

Клинт зловеще улыбнулся:

— Ха, держи карман шире.

Входные двери распахнулись, и сквозь них снова посыпались вооружённые люди — только уже явно не охранники Хаммера. Их форма была гораздо темнее, на плечах красовались нашивки с орлами, и снаряжение тоже отличалось.

— Это Щ.И.Т., — пояснил Стив.

Следом за подкреплением вошли бабушка и Кейт, так что догадаться было несложно.

Всё завертелось. На несколько минут в вестибюле воцарился хаос, и Тони с облегчением поддался Стиву, когда тот приобнял его за талию и увлёк наружу. Журналисты снимали всё подряд, но в основном их внимание в кои-то веки принадлежало не Тони. Они стремились во всех подробностях запечатлеть, как на Хаммера и Стейна надевают наручники и зачитывают им права.

Стив довёл Тони прямиком до машины, и друзья (теперь включая и Роуди) встали вокруг непроницаемой стеной. Стив помог Тони сесть, а потом — после небольшой паузы и короткого дружелюбного разговора — единственный присоединился к нему.

— Остальные упадут на хвост Щ.И.Т.у или останутся, чтобы убедиться, что с плохими ребятами обошлись должным образом, — пояснил Стив.

Лишь оказавшись в машине наедине со Стивом Тони понял, насколько ему нужно побыть в тишине. Слова резко кончились, и он только кивнул.

— Джарвис, ты можешь управлять этой штукой? — спросил Стив.

— Конечно, — откликнулся Джарвис сквозь потолочные динамики.

— Отлично. Довезёшь нас до дома?

— С радостью, капитан.

— Слава богу, — пробормотал Тони, когда ему удалось справиться с собой. — Прости… просто… вау. Я функционировал исключительно на злости, адреналине и тако, и теперь, похоже, мне нужна минутка.

— Спешить некуда. — Автомобиль тронулся, с каждой секундой удаляясь всё дальше от места событий, и Стив, успокаивая, положил руку на спину Тони. — Ты в порядке?

Тони кивнул. Он, несомненно, был в полном порядке.

— Я жив.

— Совершенно точно жив. И теперь, когда ты избавился от этих сволочей, твоя жизнь станет куда как лучше. Кстати, это было невероятно. Ты был невероятен.

Тони покачал головой:

— Я так-то мало что сделал. По большей части просто катался с вами туда-сюда.

— Ну-ну, конечно… та армия летающих блох, которая отвлекла от нас вертолёт, просто возникла из воздуха.

— Их полётом управлял Джарвис.

— А кто создал Джарвиса? И эту бронированную машину? Брось ты это, хороший мой. Дай похвастаться тем, какой у меня крутой парень. Ещё никогда меня так не тянуло к твоим мозгам.

— У меня такое ощущение, что ты сейчас оскорбляешь мою задницу. Моя задница оскорблена.

— Позже извинюсь перед ней.

Тони рассмеялся, да так заразительно, что Стив, который пытался сохранить серьёзный вид, продержался от силы пять секунд. В машине раздался оглушительный хохот.

Вот это было настоящее облегчение.

А точнее, настоящая любовь.

***  
Несмотря на то, что после похмелья на предыдущей неделе Тони зарёкся пить до конца жизни, в пятницу вечером он снова обнаружил себя в «Лидо» за уставленным пивом и картошкой столом. Был повод: Хаммер и Стейн находились за решеткой, и, если верить правительству США и юристам «Старк Индастриз», оттуда ещё долго не выйдут.

В добытых Кейт и бабушкой данных содержалось нечто гораздо большее, чем заказ на Тони и несколько украденных секретов «Старк Индастриз»; Стейн и Хаммер были настолько глупы, что на тех же серверах хранили правительственные тайны. Тайны из таких источников вполне могли упрятать их в тюрьму где-нибудь на самом глубоком дне океана, так что Тони собирался надолго, очень надолго забыть о сладкой парочке.

Этим вечером компания за их столом пополнилась новыми лицами. Роуди, Пеппер и бабушка встретились с ними после работы; все согласились помочь Клинту побить рекорд по тарелкам фри. Они как раз расправлялись с пятой, когда Стив наклонился к Тони:

— Пойдём подышим?

— О боже, да! — Не то чтобы Тони не нравилось общаться с друзьями — просто ещё больше ему нравилось улучать короткие моменты наедине со Стивом.

Стив провёл его через толпу, собственнически (и как же от этого у Тони мурашки по спине бегали) придерживая за поясницу. Только когда они вышли во внутренний дворик, Стив отпустил его, чтобы устроиться рядом с ним на крошечном столике. Тони подался к нему за быстрым поцелуем, но Стив ответил с многообещающей страстью.

— Я тут подумал… — протянул Стив, отодвинувшись на пару дюймов.

— Это опасно, — Тони шутливо стукнулся с ним лбом. — О чём?

— Ба здесь. — Стив отодвинулся ещё дальше, чтобы видеть Тони. В его взгляде таился какой-то намёк.

— Ну да. Вместе со всеми нашими знакомыми.

— Вот именно. А это значит, что дома никого нет.

Дома никого нет. Обычно там есть хоть кто-то, но прямо сейчас — никого. И всё, что Тони хотелось сделать в этом доме… в этой комнате… на этой нелепой скрипучей узкой кроватке… теперь доступно.

— «Убер»? — спросил Тони.

— «Убер». Если поторопимся, то вернёмся как раз к закрытию.

Тони представил себе спальню Стива, идеально собранную модель «Энтерпрайза», представил, как там перед ним стоит не просто его парень — а один из самых лучших его друзей. Он улыбнулся так, как будто лично для него сейчас наступило рождественское утро и его ждало целое море подарков.

— Думаю, у нас всё получится.

***2 года спустя***

РАДИ ВСЕГО СВЯТОГО НЕ ПОКАЗЫВАТЬ БА И ПЕППЕР

• 10 очков — за каждое украшение, которое удастся умыкнуть с главного стола;  
• 10 очков — за каждый танец на приёме с другом бабушки. Плюс 1 дополнительное очко за каждый год, на который этот друг старше девяноста; (БУДЬТЕ ОСТОРОЖНЫ. К.Б.) (-1 000 000 очков, если сломаете бедро старой леди. С.У.) (Брюс — доктор. Кл.Б.) (НЕ ТОТ ДОКТОР! Б.Б.)  
• 10 очков — за каждый съеденный кусок торта;  
• 10 очков — за каждый раз, как получится убедить диджея поставить “What’s New Pussycat?” [15];  
• 15 очков — убедить любого гостя, что «Старк Индастриз» помогли сымитировать посадку на Луну;  
• 20 очков — спросить министра, почему с хорошими людьми происходят плохие вещи;  
• 20 очков — выкрикнуть «Я протестую, Ваша честь!»; (Твой протест прилетит тебе ПРЯМО В ЛИЦО, Баки. Не питай иллюзий, я знаю, это было от тебя. С.Р.)  
• 40 очков — промычать себе под нос “Rains of Castamere”; (Тот, кто написал это, — УЖАСНЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК. К.Б.) (Ланнистеры всегда платят свои долги. Б.Б.)  
• 50 очков — поймать букет;  
• 80 очков — убежать от букета с криками «больше никогда!», «берегись проклятия!» и т.д.; (Я вас зарежу. П.П.)  
• 100 очков — своей речью на приёме заставить расплакаться Стива или Тони; (Ну-ну, постарайтесь. Т.С.)  
• 100 очков — непостижимое невероятное; (Никаких порно-съёмок. К.Б.) (СЕРЬЁЗНО, НИКАКИХ ПОРНО-СЪЁМОК, КЛИНТ. Н.Р.) (А нам никто не указ. Дж.Б.Б.)  
• 1 000 очков — сказать «Я согласен»;  
• 10 000 очков — сказать это от всего сердца; (Сопли в сахаре. Т.С.) (Кто бы говорил. С.Р.)  
• 100 000 очков — жить вместе долго и счастливо. (Игра началась.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:  
> [13] Банхаммер, он же банный молот, — вымышленный прибор для осуществления бана, которым в силу своей должности вооружены администраторы и модераторы интернет-сообществ. Спасибо Джастину Хаммеру за его говорящую фамилию x)  
> [14] «Искусство войны» — древнекитайский трактат авторства Сунь-Цзы, посвящённый военной стратегии и политике. Используется в военном обучении в армии США.  
> [15] “What’s New Pussycat?” — очень и очень навязчивая песня. [Ссылка](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQvIAs-nPSo) для всех, кто хочет убедиться, и замечательный [стэндап](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mw7Gryt-rcc) на эту тему (к сожалению, только на английском, но доступны автоматические русские субтитры).


End file.
